Superunatural Gravity Falls
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: Dipper and Mabel aren't what you call normal teens as they are forced to move to Gravity Falls. However, little do the twins know, they aren't going to be living in a normal place. A new AU I made. Hope you like it. Rated T for violence and use of language only. ENJOY! :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I got another idea and decided to write about it. This will be a one-shot to see if it would be good or not. If it is good, I'll make it into a miniseries but if not I'll just let it be a one-shot. Enjoy…**

 **Gravity Falls Supernatural**

Gravity Falls is a town of three things…Social people, mystery, and supernatural beings. More often than not you will normally see people just living their lives like nothing is wrong at all. However, what is not seen is people who aren't normal…

"Are we there yet?" Mabel whined while sitting next to her 16 year old, twin brother Dipper.

"No Mabel. We took this bus just an hour ago, it's going to take a little while for us to reach our great uncles' house." Dipper said in annoyance as he looked out the window of the bus he was on with his sister.

Dipper and Mabel Pines used to live in Piedmont California for a while but were sent to live with their great uncles Stanley and Stanford because of their…problems.

"I'm thirsty Dipper. Give me my bottle!" Mabel whined.

"God you're annoying. Here." Dipper said as he gave Mabel her bottle and she drank it dry quickly.

"You should of made that last." Dipper remarked.

"Don't worry bro bro. Once we get to our great uncles' house, I can drink all I want." Mabel cheerfully said with a smile.

"Cover your mouth idiot before someone sees you." Dipper whispered.

"Don't worry broseph. We are the only ones here on this bus. Even the driver is too busy watching the road to care what we do." Mabel said.

"Still though Mabel…Once we get to our great uncles' house, we got to be careful not to let people know what we are. We can't afford to move again." Dipper warned.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Only our family knows about us and we can't tell anyone else otherwise we would cause a panic. I don't want to move neither so don't worry your silly little head.

Dipper and Mabel were born into a unique family. Their father is a vampire and their mother is a human. Once Dipper and Mabel's mother gave birth to them, they noticed… Dipper and Mabel were hybrid vampire humans. They weren't affected by the sun, however, they still had the thirst for blood. Their parents tried their best to keep their children in check by teaching them to blend in with society and never drink from a human. However, things got hairy recently went they were still living in Piedmont.

Mabel got in a fight with a girl because Mabel accidently looked at the girl's boyfriend with daydreamy eyes and the girl found out. She slapped Mabel and Mabel retaliated by punching the girl so hard she went flying across the cafeteria. The girl suffered from a major head injury which put her in a coma. Panicked, the Pines twins were sent away before authorities could discover what they were…

"I can't believe you did that." Dipper said remembering the moment in his head while staring out the window.

"Look I said I was sorry. GEZZ just give it a break." Mabel huffed.

"Because of you we have to move. Mom and Dad would have came with us but if they did, it would have looked suspicious and the police would be after all of us. You really screwed our family up Mabs." Dipper coldly said in anger.

"I know I did…but maybe once things cool down back home we can go back." Mabel said a little upset.

"Well…I guess we will have to wait and see about that." Dipper said then suddenly the bus stopped and the twins noticed they arrived at the Gravity Falls bus stop.

Dipper and Mabel got off the bus and walked over to the bench where they were told beforehand to wait at until one of their great uncles came to pick them up.

Dipper and Mabel looked at the clock that was on the wall of the old bus stop and it said 7:30 PM…

"He should be here soon…it's almost dark." Dipper said.

"It kind of sucks that both of our great uncles are full vampires and can only leave the house during the night." Mabel said.

"Yeah…Do…Nevermind." Dipper started to say.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"Do you think there will be others…like us?" Dipper asked.

"Don't know Dip…but remember what Mom said about not getting our hopes up. We are a rare breed and even if there was others like us, it would be hard to find out since they would be trying to hide as well." Mabel said.

"You're right…I just hate it that there isn't anyone else we can talk to about what we are except relatives." Dipper said.

"I know the felling bro bro." Mabel said then suddenly both twins saw their great uncle Stanley pull up.

"Hey kids, long time no see." Stanley said with a smile.

"Gruncle Stan!" Mabel shouted with joy as she rushed over and gave her great uncle a warm hug.

"Great to see you too sprout. Last time I saw you two was ten years ago and now look how big you two got." Stan said still smiling.

"So where is Gruncle Ford?" Dipper asked.

"Oh that party pooper is still running the Mystery Shack right now. Since it's nearly Halloween, we have a haunted house tour going on for the tourists. Come on I'll show ya." Stan said as he walked over to his car and opened up the back door.

Dipper and Mabel got in and all three of them drove towards the Mystery Shack…

"So I heard what happened over in Piedmont." Stan said while looking at his great niece and nephew in his rearview mirror. Mabel shifted uncomfortably and Dipper sighed.

"Look I can understand living with humans can be difficult but you two have to try to behave. My brother and I had to for many decades and believe me it wasn't easy. However, I'm sure you'll be fine once you both get used to living here. Until then, you two are going to be working with us." Stan said.

"Wait. WHAT!?" Mabel and Dipper said at the same time.

"Yeah, do you think working the Mystery Shack 24/7 is easy? I hired two humans to work it during the morning and day time and my brother and I work it during the night. Since you two can walk outside during the day time too, you both will be helping out during the weekends when you're not at school." Stan said.

"You can't be serious! Not only are you making us work during Halloween season but you're also making us go to school!?" Mabel whined.

"What do you two expect? Just because you both are going to be living with us doesn't mean you two aren't going to school. Vampires or not, you both have an education to learn and I for one am not letting you two squander that opportunity." Stan said.

"Ugh FINE!" Mabel huffed as she looked out the window while crossing her arms.

Dipper and Mabel finally made it to the Mystery Shack which had screams going on inside from the tourists.

"So are we going to help you tonight or…?" Dipper asked.

"No. Tonight you two are going straight to bed because you both got school in the morning. I already got you both enrolled through via online on the high school's website.

"Ah come on!" Mabel whined.

"I don't want to hear it young lady. Consider this your punishment for what you did back home. Now off to bed with you both." Stan said…

 **The next morning…**

Dipper and Mabel were waiting in front of the Mystery Shack for the bus until someone came up in a red car…

Dipper and Mabel saw a young woman got out with red hair wearing a plaid green shirt on and a brown woodsmen hat on. Dipper's mouth was open in amazement as he stared at the beauty as she walked up.

"Oh hey there guys. I was told you were going to live here. My name is Wendy." Wendy said with a smile as she held out her hand and both Mabel and Dipper shook it.

"My name is Mabel and this duffus over here is my bro bro Dipper. Say hi Dipper!" Mabel said as she nudged him.

"Oh-Right! H-Hi I-I'm Dipper. Haha." Dipper nervously said.

"Right she told me. Nice to meet you Dipper. Well I better get in there and start my shift. Have a good day at school you two." Wendy said with a wink as she walked inside the Mystery Shack.

"Looks like someone's in love." Mabel said with a huge smile.

"Y-yeah right. Why would I like her? She's not my type." Dipper said as he was now blushing and looking away while Mabel was laughing then suddenly their bus arrived and the twins got on.

 **Later on at Gravity Falls High School…**

"Alright class settle down. We have two new students here today. Please welcome Mr. Rodrick Pines and Ms. Mabel Pines." Mr. Henry the first period teacher of the 10th grade said.

"I actually prefer to be called Dipper." Dipper said.

"Ah very well Dipper. Please take your seat with your sister in the back spare desks." Mr. Henry said.

Dipper and Mabel walked to their desks all the while hearing whispers from a few students and glances from others. As they sat down, their class started and their first day began…

Half the day neither Dipper nor Mabel talked with anyone. Mainly to keep their distance from humans but also because breaking the ice on the first day at a new school with other students was difficult. Right now was lunch but Dipper and Mabel didn't bring anything accept black bottles of blood so no one can see what was inside them.

"No lunch today?" An Asian girl with glasses asked as she approached the twins with her freakishly tall and bulky friend.

"Oh we…um. We ate a big breakfast at home so we didn't bring our lunches today. Hahaha." Mabel lied.

"Oh ok. My name is Candy by the way. Just thought I come by to introduce myself." Candy said with a smile.

"And my name is Grenda." Grenda said as she roughly shook Mabel's hand with enthusiasm.

"I'm Mabel and he's Dipper." Mabel said.

"Hi." Dipper greeted.

"So how do you two like it here so far?" Candy asked.

"It's alright." Mabel said.

"You two sure have it rough, huh?" Candy asked.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"Well considering you both are vampires and all." Candy said.

"Wait WHAT!? How the hell do you know we are vampires?!" Dipper demanded.

"Well…Like you, I have a secret too." Candy said.

"Are you a vampire too?" Mabel asked.

"No…I'm a psychic so I read minds and find out what everyone is thinking and what they are hiding." Candy said.

"If you tell anyone about us, I'll!" Dipper threatened but Grenda stood in the way.

"Calm down guys. No one is telling anyone about anything." Candy said calming the two.

"So what about you?" Mabel asked Grenda.

"My family is what humans call sasquatches. However, I shave every day to look as human as possible so I can live a normal life… I'm sure you two can somewhat relate to that." Grenda said.

"Well not really. We just got to make sure not to use our vampire strength or drinking blood without anyone noticing. Other than that, we don't have much to worry about." Mabel said.

"What about sunlight?" Candy asked.

"We aren't affected since we are born part human…Hold on a second. I thought you said you were psychic? Couldn't you have just looked into our past or something?" Dipper asked.

"I can only hear thoughts not look into someone's past. That's how I found out about Grenda not being human and you two being vampires." Candy explained.

"Oh…So is there anyone else that's not human like us?" Mabel asked.

"Well everyone is either very protective of their thoughts or everyone else is probably normal. So I don't know anyone else besides Grenda and you two." Candy said.

"I see. Well I guess that still means we would have to protect our secrets then." Dipper said.

"At least we met two new friends that don't have a problem of what we are." Mabel said.

"As long as you don't have a problem with us, we don't have a problem with you." Grenda said.

"So would you girls like to come over to our place?" Mabel offered.

"Sure I just got to let my family know. Candy said.

"Mine too." Grenda said as both whipped out their cell phones.

"What's your number?" Candy asked.

"Oh…Well we aren't allowed to have cell phones." Mabel said.

"Why?" Candy asked.

"Our parents don't want us being sociable with humans because they might discover what we are and get scared or worse." Mabel explained.

"That's…Terrible. Don't you get lonely?" Candy asked.

"Well not really. Since I have my bro bro, I'm never lonely." Mabel beamed as she hugged her brother even though Dipper was a little uncomfortable.

"Anyways. I think I should warn you about someone here." Candy said.

"Yeah you really need to know about…her." Grenda said.

"Who are you too talking about?" Dipper asked but then saw them point to a girl across the cafeteria which for some reason made his tensions rise.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest…Daughter to the head of the Northwest family and the most rich and popular girl in all of Gravity Falls." Candy explained.

"She can't be that bad." Mabel said.

"Oh but she is…If she doesn't like you or worse, then she will find a way to get rid of you." Grenda said.

"What do you mean…get rid of?" Dipper asked.

"Well…Some people accused her family of doing something wrong and ever since then no one seen those people ever again." Candy explained.

"What happened to them? Were they killed or something?" Mabel asked with worry in her voice.

"No one knows…but no one crosses the Northwest family since then. I'm just forewarning you two not to get on her bad side. Even if you guys are vampires, there is no telling what she and her family are capable of…Please be careful." Candy warned without noticing that her hand was on Dippers but then noticed along with everyone else and she quickly backed away.

"S-Sorry." Candy said as she got up in a blush and quickly walked away.

"Wait up Candy." Grenda said as she walked after her.

"Hmmm…" Mabel said.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Looks like you are becoming the quite the chick magnate since we came to this new town, huh bro bro?" Mabel smiled.

"Oh shut up Mabel." Dipper said as he was now blushing and got up.

"Where are you going? After your new girlfriend?" Mabel teased.

"I'm going to introduce myself to Pacifica to keep us out of her bad side." Dipper said.

"Dipper…Don't you remember what Mom and Dad taught us? We can't introduce ourselves to humans. It's too risky and dangerous." Mabel said now being serious.

"Well we aren't in Piedmont anymore Mabel…Plus, maybe now's the time to take responsibility for our actions instead of listening to every word our parents told us." Dipper said.

"Who are you and what have you done with my bro bro. The Dipper I know wouldn't be so rebellious. It's kind of hot hahaha." Mabel joked.

"Mabel quit being weird. I'm just bending one of our parents' rules to introduce myself. It's not like I'm going to be friends with her or anything." Dipper said as he began to walk towards Pacifica who was talking with her friends at a different table.

For some reason his heart was beating faster and faster with each step he was taking towards Pacifica. He didn't know what it could be…Being nervous, fear of breaking his parents rule, fear of meeting someone new,…or maybe…something deeper…

"H-Hi." Dipper nervously said and Pacifica and her friends stopped talking to Dipper's greeting.

"Like, who are you?" Tiffany, one of Pacifica's friends asked.

"Oh I-I'm Dipper. I just thought to come by and introduce-" Dipper said until he was cut off by Amanda, Pacifica's other friend, interrupting him.

"Fine, nice to meet you. Now buzz off." Amanda said which was bothering Dipper a little.

"Actually I was talking to-" Dipper said.

"We don't care who you were talking to. Now beat it!" Tiffany rudely said.

Dipper's boiling point was nearing as anger was taking hold. However, before he knew it his eyes turned red for a second but he quickly walked away before they noticed. However, one girl noticed before Dipper walked away…and it was none other than Pacifica Northwest…

 **After school…**

Dipper and Mabel rode the bus home after school. Even though Mabel tried to pry into Dipper's attempt of talking with Pacifica, he didn't tell her anything. Right now him and Mabel were setting up the gift shop per instructed by Great Uncle Ford and Stan…

"Dipper…Why won't you tell me what Pacifica said?" Mabel asked.

"She didn't say anything. Just drop it." Dipper said in irritation.

"If she didn't say anything, why are you being such a butt muncher about it?" Mabel asked.

"Because I screwed up…" Dipper defeatedly said finally giving in to Mabel's attempts.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

With a sigh Dipper spoke about what happened and how he almost let the humans know what he was from his anger…

"Dipper…You really need to be more careful." Mabel said with concern in her voice.

"And like you are one to talk! Because of you, we had to leave Mom and Dad back in Piedmont!" Dipper snapped which made Mabel cry.

"Hey hey hey! What's all the ruckus out here?" Stan demanded as he came in from the other room, only to find Mabel running up to her room in tears.

"Sigh…You kids really need to quit fighting. You both only have each other and no one else can understand what our family is going through." Stan lectured.

"It's Mabel's fault that we came here in the first place! Why should I be blamed for her mistake and be lectured for our family's curse!" Dipper yelled.

"Dipper…Like it or not we are vampires… No one is blaming you nor should you point the finger at Mabel for what you both are going through… It's time you grew up and took responsibility. The only thing that you are at fault with is making your sister cry. I think you should go up there and apologize to her and talk things out." Stan said which got Dipper to rethink his actions.

"…You're right Gruncle Stan… Like you said, we only have each other." Dipper calmly said as he realized what he did and started walking towards his sister's room to make amends…

Dipper knocked on the door to the room where he heard faint crying. With every whimper he heard before knocking, pulled on his heart and made him feel even more guilty…

"What do you want?" Mabel sadly said in a low volume but Dipper heard nonetheless.

"…Can we talk?" Dipper asked calmly but with guilt still present in his voice.

"You can come in…" Mabel said and Dipper slowly walked in.

Dipper saw Mabel sitting on her bed and sat next to her as he prepared to apologize to her…

"Mabel I'm sorry for what I said…We both made mistakes and…you're right. We both need to be more careful but I think…we also need each other too so we can work together and protect each other in the future… So what do you say? Will you let me be your brother again and help you as you help me too?" Dipper asked with a warm smile which made Mabel smile too as she hugged Dipper and Dipper hugged her back.

Suddenly they both were startled by Stan and Ford taking their picture while they were hugging with an old loud camera.

"That's one for the scrapbook." Ford said.

"You got that one right Brother." Stan said as the two laughed while embarrassing Dipper and Mabel in their moment…

 **Meanwhile at the Northwest manor…**

"It couldn't be…Could it?" Pacifica said to herself as she paced her room countless times while replaying the image of Dipper's eyes in her head.

"If he really is a demon…I must find out who summoned him." Pacifica said as she stopped then walked towards her door.

"I guess I'll have to ask Daddy about this…" Pacifica said as she opened her door and walked down to the mansion's dungeon where she heard the cultists chanting inside.

With a deep breath, she opened the door…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…MAYBE**

 **AN: Well everyone what do you think? I'm prepared to make this into a miniseries but I need your input. If yes I will make this very interesting… If no I'll end it here and you will never see it grow. I'll leave it up to you so please comment in the review and after five reviews of yes or no, I'll make my decision. Thank you for reading…BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright folks…You have spoken and I will deliver. Sorry for the wait. I was caught up in that storm and lost power so I couldn't post this chapter yet but now I can. Also, I know people are messaging me about the "Returned Feelings" not being updated and for that I'm truly sorry. However, I have a bad case of writer's block on that story but I promise I won't abandon it. Please give me more time with it and I promise to finish that fanfic for you guys. And also just to point out, I don't always message everyone back because I'm not good with stuff like that. With that said, enjoy the next chapter of "Superunatural Gravity Falls."!**

 **Chapter 2**

Pacifica Elise Northwest, daughter to the head of the Northwest family name and great great granddaughter of the founder of Gravity Falls, Nathanial Northwest. Ever since the Northwest family founded the town, they gained support and wealth for generations…However, the Northwest family had a different agenda that they kept secret for many years. They formed a secret cult and made sure only selected few knew about it. This cult performed many of rituals, torcher, human sacrifice, and many other…questionable acts of sadism.

Pacifica is the latest and youngest member of this cult and her role within the cult was to learn witchcraft and gather Intel of all paranormal activity. She studied hard and worked hard within the cult to make her family acknowledge her. However, she never really received affection from them only lecture and instruction on what she could do for the cult or the Northwest name.

Pacifica took a deep breath and walked into the large room in the dungeon of the Northwest manor. She saw a bunch of men in dark red robes chanting in a circle then suddenly stopped once Pacifica was close enough and dispersed. Then suddenly the cultist leader, Preston Northwest, came into view…

"Yes my daughter?" Preston asked.

"Daddy. I encountered a new boy at school that seemed odd." Pacifica said.

"Odd how?" Preston asked.

"His eyes glowed red for some reason when my friends teased him and got him a little angry. I don't know why but…I think he could be possessed." Pacifica said.

"Hmm…Perhaps the demon we've been trying to summon finally arrived. Pacifica, I want you to keep monitoring this boy and see if he truly is this demon. Take this amulet, if it glows while being near him then he is indeed possessed by a demon and we will then take action." Preston instructed.

"Yes Father…but how will I get him to trigger it if it doesn't glow?" Pacifica asked.

"Make him unleash the demon inside him by getting him emotional like you told me before. If he gets mad like you said then the demon will awaken and the amulet will glow." Preston said.

"Very well." Pacifica said as she took the amulet and walked out of the dungeon…

 **The next day…**

Dipper and Mabel went to school then next morning and met up with their new friends in front of the school.

"Hey Candy! Hey Grenda!" Mabel cheerfully said.

"Hey Mabel and Dipper." Grenda toughly said.

"Hi Mabel…H-Hey Dipper." Candy nervously said while blushing and looking away.

"Sorry about not letting you girls come over last night. My Gruncle Stan can sometimes be a butt muncher." Mabel said.

"No worries our parents are like that too. Everyone that is different from normal humans like to keep a low profile but I'm sure you two know all about that." Candy said.

"It's fine." Dipper said.

"Hey have you heard the news?" Grenda asked changing the subject.

"What news?" Mabel questioned.

"There is new guy joining our school. Supposably he's a psychic too!" Grenda said.

"I don't buy it though…" Candy said.

"What makes you say that?" Dipper asked.

"Well if this guy is a psychic, then why would he purposely let everyone know the first day coming here? Also how do we know if he's the real deal like me? There are different kinds of psychics out there but usually the ones who use their gifts for public attraction are either snobs or fakes." Candy said.

"Well…Let's give him the benefit of the doubt. If you're near him, maybe you can read his mind and find out if he's telling the truth or not." Mabel said.

"What's his name anyways?" Dipper asked…

 **Later on inside the school…**

"Come one come all to see the one and only, Gideon Charles Gleeful the renowned psychic. Available after school hours and on weekends at the tent of telepathy!" Billy, Gideon's friend, announced in front of the crowd and handing out flyers.

"See. I told you that this was all for publicity." Candy said from the back of the crowd with Dipper, Mabel, and Grenda.

"Where is he at?" Mabel asked.

"Don't know. I can hear or see him with all these guys crowded up like this." Grenda said.

"Can you hear his thoughts Candy?" Dipper asked.

"No…Even if he was here, it would be hard to find out where with all these people." Candy said.

"Well I guess we would just have to see him at his tent of telepathy." Mabel said.

"I rather puke than to listen to an attention hog. This is not the right way to be a true psychic." Candy said.

"Awe come on Candy. Who knows, you might just like the guy." Mabel encouraged but Candy just looked away in whispered in a blush…

"There already someone I like." Candy said as she ran off.

"Candy! Wait! Sorry guys. I'll see you in class." Grenda said as she ran off to catch Candy.

"Why did she run off?" Dipper asked.

"Who knows? Let's just head to class and-" Mabel said until she was blocked off by none other than Pacifica Northwest.

"Dipper Pines right? I would like to speak with you." Pacifica said while crossing her arms.

"What do you want with my brother?" Mabel asked.

"That's for me and him to discuss and for you to never find out. Now get lost fashion disaster." Pacifica coldly insulted.

"What!" Mabel shouted and was about to fight Pacifica but Dipper stopped her.

"Look Pacifica…I only got the gist of you for being here two days…and I was warned not to cross you…but no one disrespects my sister!" Dipper said while being upset but not too angered to where he would blow his cover as a vampire.

"Perhaps you're right. It would seem I got off on the wrong foot with you. Perhaps we can discuss this matter later then?" Pacifica offered.

"Sorry but you ignored me the first time so I'm going to ignore you. Come on Mabel, let's get to class." Dipper said as he and Mabel walked away from Pacifica…

Pacifica was left alone in the hallway after that and all the other students went to class too as she just stood there…

"You…ignore me?!... You won't for long!" Pacifica said in a sadistic voice.

 **After school…**

Dipper and Mabel tried looking for Candy or Grenda but couldn't find a trace of them anywhere. So they just decided to take the bus home…

"Hey Mabs?" Dipper said.

"What is it bro bro?" Mabel asked.

"Maybe we can ask Stan or Ford to take us to see Gideon tonight since his tent of telepathy would be open. Who knows, maybe he could be a possible new friend too if he knows what we are." Dipper suggested.

"Sounds good. We'll ask Gruncle Stan or Gruncle Ford once we get home." Mabel said.

 **Later on at the Mystery Shack…**

Screams and laughter of the tourists going through the tourist attraction haunted house could be heard throughout the whole shack. Dipper and Mabel did their homework in Dipper's room and now were waiting for Ford and Stan to hurry up with their tours so they can leave for Gideon's tent of telepathy. Dipper and Mabel wanted to ask one of their great uncles to take them to see Gideon but both told them to wait until the last batch of tourists got done with their tours…

"UGH! This is taking too long!" Mabel whined.

"You got that right. We've been home for 3 hours and still Stan and Ford are still doing their stupid tours. I wish they'd hurry up. It's already 7 Pm." Dipper said.

After another 10 minutes, Stan came up to Dipper's room.

"Alright kids, we're done." Stan said.

"About time!" Mabel said.

"Can we go now?" Dipper asked.

"Sure thing kid. I got to clean up the shack after these humans but Ford will take you." Stan said.

Dipper and Mabel got in the car with Ford and he drove them to Gideon's tent of telepathy which was still open for another session…

"Looks kind of cheesy. You sure you two want to go in there?" Ford asked.

"Yes." Dipper and Mabel said at the same time as all three of them walked in…

"Welcome folks to lil Gideon's tent of telepathy. My name is Bud Gleeful and I'm Gideon's father." Bud said.

"Nice to meet you Bud, I'm Ford Pines short for Stanford and these are my great niece Mabel and my great nephew Dipper. We would like to attend a reading." Ford requested.

"Sure thing. However, only one may enter at a time so I humbly ask if only one enters." Bud said then suddenly seen Mabel's hand quickly raise up.

"Me first me first!" Mabel cheerfully said.

"Sure thing little lady. Right this way." Bud said as he peeled back a curtain and Mabel walked inside…

Once inside she saw a table with red cloth over it and a round glass ball on the table.

"Please take a seat my dear." Gideon said from the shadows as he then came into sight.

"My name is-" Mabel said until she saw him lay a finger on her lips to much of her discomfort.

"I know your name my dear. I am psychic after all. Let me see. Hmmm… Your name is Mabel." Gideon said as he acted like he knew but all reality it was his father relaying the info through an earset from earlier when Mabel introduce herself to Bud.

"Wow. That's nice." Mabel said believing in Gideon's lies.

"So my dear what do you want to know?" Gideon asked with a creepy smile as his perverted eyes couldn't stop looking Mabel up and down.

"Well…You see. My brother and I would like to know if you know who we truly are?" Mabel asked to really test Gideon's so called gift.

"That's easy my dear. You both are from the Pines family and your great uncle's name is Stanford or Ford for short." Gideon said.

"…No that's not what I mean…" Mabel said giving Gideon a confused look.

"O-Oh of coarse dear. L-Let me just look in my crystal ball." Gideon panicked a little as he was only relaying info he got from his father. However, Mabel was starting to get suspicious…

"Hmm…Looks like you and your brother came from a troubled past…Something to do with your family having problems." Gideon said hearing what his father and Ford were saying in a conversation in the other room through his earset.

"That's…somewhat true. But I want you to know what my brother and I are. If you know who we are then maybe we can talk about it." Mabel said.

"I-….I…" Gideon said as he was now beginning to panic.

"Are you really a psychic?" Mabel questioned which pushed Gideon to the breaking point and threw the table over in irritation and anger.

"LOOK GIRL! I don't know what the hell you are talking about! Just tell me!" Gideon demanded.

"…So you're a fake after all." Mabel said with disappointment and a little anger.

"Shut up!" Gideon said as he slapped Mabel but Mabel just turned with glowing red eyes and fangs growing out.

"Wh-What the hell are you!" Gideon panicked as he fell backwards on the ground in fear.

"I don't have to tell a pathetic lying human like you. I'm leaving but before I leave…If you tell anyone about what you saw…I'll make you regret it." Mabel threatened and Gideon just pissed himself and passed out.

Mabel then walked out and met up with her brother and great uncle who were still talking to Bud.

"Hey little lady. How was it-" Bud asked but then was startled as Mabel ripped open his shirt and exposed the microphone which was relaying the info Ford was giving Bud to Gideon's earpiece.

"This was a waste of time. We aren't paying." Mabel said as she walked out and Dipper and Ford followed her…

"I can't believe he was a fake." Dipper said from the backseat of the car.

"Yeah I was really disappointed. I thought we could of made a new friend but in all honesty even if he was a real psychic, he was really creepy and had a bad hairdo that looked like a deformed blonde poodle." Mabel said and Dipper and Ford laughed.

As Mabel and Dipper got home…Something happened.

"What's going on!?" Ford panicked as he got out the car and saw the Mystery Shack torn apart.

"STANLEY!" Ford shouted as he ran inside and the twins followed to find Stan but saw him on the ground in pain.

"Stan! Are you alright!?" Dipper panicked.

"Yeah kid. It would take a lot more that to keep a stubborn bastard like me down." Stan said as Ford helped him up.

"Gruncle Stan, what happened?" Mabel asked.

"Some hoodlums came in and demolished the place looking for our safe. I tried to stop them but I got hit from behind and fell to the floor unconscious." Stan explained.

"Do you need some blood Stan?" Ford asked.

"Yeah. Some B negative should work." Stan said and Ford went to their secret refrigerator behind the vending machine. It had a lock on it but Ford used the key around his neck to open it up and pulled out a few veils of B negative blood for Stan.

"Here Stan." Ford said as he gave Stan the veils of blood and he drank them. His wounds then healed up after a few moments…

"Feeling better?" Ford asked.

"Yeah but did those punks find the safe?" Stan asked.

"Let me check." Ford said as he looked in the office and found out the safe wasn't broken into thankfully. However, the cash register in the gift shop was broken into and the money that was in there from today's tours was stolen out of it.

"Damn. Well at least they didn't get everything but still…It's going to take a bloody fortune to fix this place up." Ford said.

"How much was in the register?" Dipper asked.

"About $280 but it will be alright. We still have our savings in the safe." Stan said.

"What about in your bank accounts?" Mabel asked.

"We don't use a bank because we don't come out during the daytime." Ford explained.

"So how are you guys going to fix this place up during the day then if you can't leave the shack?" Dipper asked.

"Well…I guess we would have to call him in." Stan said.

"I agree." Ford said.

"Who are you two talking about?" Mabel asked.

"Our second employee that we hired a long time ago. He's the only human that knows what we are and is alright with it. He's a great handyman and also a great friend that's willing to help us during the day. Jesus Alzamirano Ramirez but we call him Soos and he's a great guy." Stan explained.

"So since tomorrow is Saturday do you want us to help him with the repairs?" Dipper asked.

"That would be a great help and it would defiantly speed repairs up faster. We need this place back up and running if we are to make more income to keep this place going." Ford said.

"Very well then. Let's do it!" Mabel cheerfully said…

 **The next morning…**

Dipper and Mabel woke up and headed down stairs to meet up with Soos who was going to be at the shack any minute to help fix up the place. Suddenly Wendy came in the shack with her friends.

"Hey Wendy." Mabel and Dipper said at the same time.

"Sup guys. These are my friends. Robbie, Tambry, Thomson, Lee, and Nate." Wendy introduced.

"Wow this place looks like a dump. I can't believe you work here." Robbie said.

"This place got robbed last night Robbie. My boss called me to help out in repairs and I thought you came along to help out." Wendy said.

"Well after looking at it, I'd say this place is beyond help." Robbie said as he walked out and everyone else did too.

"Robbie! Ugh! Such a jerk, I can't believe I ever dated that guy." Wendy said.

"Is he always like this?" Dipper asked.

"Normally he isn't but sometimes he just gets under my skin. I brought them here to help out but some friends they turned out to be." Wendy said in irritation.

"It's alright Wendy. Stan said Soos was coming anyways so it will be alright." Mabel said.

"Thanks squirt. Well I'm gonna get started by cleaning up the shop. Why don't you two go outside and wait for Soos." Wendy suggested.

"Sure thing." Dipper said as he walked out and Mabel followed.

When Dipper walked outside with his sister, they saw Soos come up with his car…

"Sup dudes." Soos greeted as he got out of his car.

"Hey Soos. I'm Mabel." Mabel introduced.

"And I'm Dipper." Dipper also introduced.

"Nice meet you guys. The Stan bros told me all about you dudes and don't worry, I'm cool with the way you both are." Soos said reinsuring the twins that they have nothing to fear of being vampires.

"So we gonna get started?" Dipper asked.

"Yup but we got to take a ride to the hardware store to pick up some supplies." Soos said.

"Sounds good. Let's go bro bro." Mabel said and the three got in the car and drove into town.

When Soos and the twins got to the hardware store, they got what they needed and waited in line at the register then suddenly…

"Well well well. Look who I bumped into." Pacifica said.

Dipper just gave a half-hearted wave and went back to ignoring her along with Mabel which really irritated Pacifica but she knew she had to get on Dipper's good side if she was going to get close to him and see if the amulet would glow.

"So um…What brings you guys here?" Pacifica asked as kindly as she could.

"None of your business." Dipper coldly said which really got underneath Pacifica's skin. Most guys would have tried getting with her or would be too afraid to even talk to her… But Pacifica could not comprehend why Dipper would be neither of those types. It's like he wasn't afraid nor gushing over her at all.

"Look. I'm just trying to be nice after everything I've done to you and your sister. I want to make amends." Pacifica said but couldn't believe these words were coming out of her mouth right now.

"Sigh…Alright fine but not right now. We got important work to take care of." Dipper said as he, Mabel, and Soos walked up to the register as it was their turn in line to cash out.

Pacifica just sighed as she walked away a little disappointed. She would have hoped to finally connect with Dipper and start hanging out with him more to see the amulet work or not. However, something else seemed to have emerged in her thoughts as her heart was racing a little but just shrugged it off as nerves as she walked out of the store.

"So who was she dude? Your girlfriend?" Soos asked while driving with Dipper and Mabel in the back.

"WHAT?! EW NO!" Dipper said and Mabel laughed a little.

"Well it seemed you dudes kind of connected there for a second." Soos said.

"Not in a million years." Dipper said as he crossed his arms and looked out the window.

The rest of the day Soos and the twins along with Wendy fixed up the shop and were back in business. However, a guy smoking a cigarette was watching them and smiled while counting the money taken from the shack last night…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Hmmm… Wonder who this guy is. Also, is Pacifica really getting close to Dipper for her father's task in finding out if Dipper's a demon? Or is she starting to get close to him for another reason now? Find out next time…BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back for a little while guys hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Language/Profanity. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 3**

A few days pasted during the weekend and now it was Monday again and now the kids had to go back to school. Dipper and Mabel were a little disappointed in the first weekend. Mainly because they found out Gideon was a fake and having their home broken into. However, the twins were optimistic and decided to move on.

Dipper and Mabel were in science class when the teacher made an announcement…

"Attention class. I would like to announce the science fair is coming up and would like to invite all of you to attend." Mrs. Faye said and everyone groaned.

"Now now. This is optional for all of you. However, those who don't attend won't receive early half credit for the semester. This is a great opportunity to work together in two people groups and work on social skills for this great even. So all those who want to attend should write you names on pieces of paper and put them in this basket here and I shall draw the names for the groups." Mrs. Faye explained.

Everyone did what Mrs. Faye said and wrote their names on paper and placed them in the basket for the calling of the two person teams. Mrs. Faye called everyone except 6 remaining students: Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, Candy, Gideon, and Pacifica…

Everyone was on edge because of the remaining students. Mabel didn't want to be paired with Gideon or Pacifica. Dipper was the same. Candy wanted to be paired with Dipper more than Grenda or Mabel. Grenda really didn't care. Gideon wanted Mabel even after finding out her secret somewhat and lastly Pacifica wanted Dipper mainly for finding out if he's a demon or not…

"Candy and Grenda." Mrs. Faye said. Grenda was happy she got her friend but then saw she was a little disappointed.

"Mabel and Gideon." Mrs. Faye said. Which made Gideon almost jump out of his seat with joy. However, Mabel's eyes were cold as ice that looked like she was ready to kill him.

"And lastly Dipper and Pacifica." Mrs. Faye said and everyone began whispering about Pacifica's partnership with Dipper. Dipper, however, wasn't at all happy about this announcement but decided to let it go until this science fair thing was over with then he can go back to ignoring her.

Pacifica was overjoyed for some reason. She didn't even know why. At first she thought it was because of her father's orders to find out if dipper is a demon or not but it felt different than that. Regardless, she felt she had to get her task done quickly. Her father wasn't much of a patient man nor would she exploit any patience he did have because the last thing she wanted was to make her father angry with disappointing news…

"All homework assignments shall go towards finishing your science projects before Friday. Once Friday comes our entire class period would be spent in the gymnasium. Regardless if you win first place or not, if you meet the minimum requirements towards your science experiments then you will pass with the half credit promised. However, I won't give it to the ones who failed to meet the requirement. If your science experiment is poor then you might have to repeat my class next semester." Mrs. Faye explained.

Suddenly the class bell rung ending the period. The students walked out of class for their 20 minute break before heading to their next class…

Dipper was at his locker until he was greeted by Pacifica Northwest along with her friends…

"Well look who it is. The snot nose dork who got lucky in the drawing with Pacifica." Tiffany snobbly said.

"I don't buy it. I think he bribed the teach to get his and Pacifica's name called together." Amanda also snobbly said.

Dipper was irritated but ignored them as he put away his science stuff and got his gym clothes for P.E. class. Pacifica saw his discomfort and acted quickly to gain favor of Dipper.

"Girls leave the guy alone. Why don't you both head towards Math class and I'll meet you there." Pacifica said and the two rolled their eyes as they took their leave.

"…Thanks I guess." Dipper said as he closed his locker.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said last Saturday, I wanted to make amends and this science project the teacher paired us up with seems like a good chance to do so. What do you say? Do you want to put the past behind us and work together?" Pacifica said as she held out her hand.

Dipper was reluctant to shake it but did so anyways. However, Candy seen from afar and was getting jealous after hearing Pacifica's thoughts of excitement by being paired with Dipper…

The rest of the day for Dipper and Mabel went pretty normal until their last class…

The fire alarm went off and the students calmly walked out with their teachers. Dipper and Mabel were in different parts of the line of their class so neither of them could see each other until they were outside.

As the class moved down the hall with the other classes Dipper and Mabel's class were kinda mixed in with the other students and when Dipper passed a particular door, it opened quickly and Dipper got pulled in without anyone noticing.

"W-What happened? Who are you!?" Dipper demanded in the dark until the light turned on and saw that he was in the janitor's closet with Candy…

"Candy? Why did you pull me into the janitor's closet?" Dipper questioned.

"Because Dipper…I wanted to tell you for a while now that I like you. I know this is weird but I planned all this to confess my feelings I have for you." Candy said.

"Candy…I like you too but not in the way you are describing. You are a great friend but I don't think all this was necessary." Dipper said.

"It's because of her isn't?" Candy said now having tears swell up in her eyes.

"Her?" Dipper asked confused.

"Pacifica." Candy said in a harsh tone as she began to really feel hurt.

"Pacifica and I are just science partners for the upcoming science fair." Dipper explained.

"Please! I heard her thoughts about you. She couldn't wait to have you all to herself. And your thoughts were to finally make amends with her! I know what I heard." Candy said now crossing her arms as tears flowed.

"Candy I-" Dipper started to say.

"No. Just leave. I don't want to look at you right now." Candy said turning away in heartbreak.

Dipper hated that he hurt Candy but decided to give her some space as he walked out of the janitor's closet.

Dipper walked with another class outside then found his class and quickly walked up to Mabel to erase suspicion about his absence. However, Mabel knew and she confronted him about it…

"Dipper! Where on earth were you?! I was beginning to panic once I couldn't find you with our class." Mabel said.

"I'll tell you about it later." Dipper said. Then suddenly the Principle came walking out to address the students…

"Attention please! This fire alarm was nothing but a drill. A student came forward to my office and told me she was the one who pulled the alarm without seeing any fire. Rest assured she's facing punishment for her actions. You all can head back to your classrooms now." The Principle said and everyone began to whisper and gossip about who could have been that pulled this prank but Dipper knew…

On the way home, Mabel was told by Dipper Candy was the one that pulled the alarm to get some facetime with him and confessed her feelings along with confronting him about Pacifica's proposal with this upcoming science project…

"I can't believe it…" Mable said.

"I know right? Candy is getting upset over nothing." Dipper said.

"Not that! I can't believe you're such a ladies man Bro bro. Hahahaha." Mabel laughed.

"S-Shut up!" Dipper said looking away with a blush of embarrassment which made Mabel laugh even more.

Once the twins got home, they noticed a limo in front of the Mystery shack and then noticed Pacifica Northwest getting out and then the limo driver droved away…

"Why is Pacifica North-freak'n-west doing here?!" Mabel whispered.

"She's here for our science project." Dipper said.

"Hey Dipper!" Pacifica cheered as Dipper walked up.

"Hey." Dipper half-heartedly said.

"I'm here for our science project like I promised." Pacifica said.

"You didn't promise about coming here. I thought it was going to be at your place?" Dipper asked.

"Well…My place isn't…ideal." Pacifica said as she was hiding her hidden home life from Dipper.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. You can follow me and Mabel upstairs and we'll get started." Dipper said but then another vehicle came up to the shack and stopped in front of all three of them.

The car was a lightly dented white Lincoln Town car with bull horns mounted on the front of it. The driver door opened and it was Bud Gleeful as he hurried to the other side and opened the passenger side door to let Gideon out…

"Mabel my sweet nightshade beauty! I come to aid you to victory in the upcoming science fair!" Gideon announced while Bud drove away once he was done delivering Gideon.

"Uh NO!" Mabel rejected.

"B-But we would lose our half credit and we would be at risk of not passing science class this year!" Gideon argued in desperation not for his grade but to spend time with Mabel.

"Hell to the HELL NO! I would rather repeat the whole entire grade than to be anywhere with a fake like you!" Mabel shouted.

"Now now. I'm sure your brother wouldn't like you repeating the grade and he advances without you." Gideon pointed out as he used Dipper as another excuse/reason why Mabel needs Gideon.

"He does have a point Mabel. Look I don't like this neither but you can't let yourself repeat the grade just because of this douche. I have to put up with Pacifica so I'm sure you can deal with Gideon until you two have your project done and pass this science fair thing." Dipper persuaded as he whispered to Mabel in private.

"Ugh! Fine… I don't like this but I'll do it. On one condition! I'll do my project in the gift shop where there are people so he won't try anything. You and Pacifica go in our room and do your project." Mabel said.

"Deal." Dipper said.

"Now you two don't do any funny business up there while I'm gone. Hehehehe." Mabel giggled.

"Knock it off Mabel. Even if it was the mood, Pacifica would be the last person I would do any "Funny business" with." Dipper said.

"Are you two done whispering!?" Pacifica said getting irritated with waiting.

"Yeah sorry." Dipper said.

"Alright Gideon lets go." Mabel coldly said.

"Yey ha! Now that's what I'm a talk'n about! I-I mean great, lets go." Gideon said as all four of them walked in.

 **15 Minutes later in the gift shop of the Mystery Shack…**

As Mabel was writing nonstop in her notebook about possible science projects she could attempt with Gideon she was getting irritated with him just staring at her with dreamy eyes while she brainstormed…

"Instead of you staring at me why don't you take some notes too for the science project we need to decide?" Mabel said in aggravation.

"It's impossible angel. Your beauty is radiant like the night's moon and I cannot turn away and-" Gideon said until Mabel slammed her hand down on the table in absolute anger but not blowing her vampire cover to the customers who took notice of her outburst.

After a few moments everyone went back to shopping and Mabel whispered to Gideon once she calmed down a little…

"I thought I made myself clear when I literally scared the piss out of you last Friday! Why are you being a pain in my ass with all the flirtation? I would have thought you would be afraid of me and kept your distance!" Mabel said.

"You're right my dear…I was afraid. However, after a few moments after your departure from my tent of telepathy, I was struck with an epiphany! You're not like any girl I have ever met! An extraordinary lady has crossed my path and I'm determine to make her mine." Gideon said.

"For one, no! Two, it would never happen. So get that screwed up hairdo head of yours out of your ass and focus. We are science partners for this upcoming science fair nothing more and possibly something less if you make it that way! So unless it has something to do with our project, don't change the subject or make our time together anything more than what it is! Got it!?" Mabel demanded.

"Y-yes M-Ma'am." Gideon nervously said which Mabel thought it was fear but actually Gideon was getting nervously aroused by Mabel's demanding tone towards him…

 **Meanwhile in the twin's room…**

Dipper and Pacifica both took notes like normal teens even though neither of them were normal…

"Dipper I was wondering if this proposal would work?" Pacifica asked as she showed him her notes about the possibility of ghosts and the research into them…

"Hmm…It would be a great idea if we had hard scientific proof or evidence that ghost do exist. Alright, let's do it but we would need a proper time and location to do this experiment." Dipper said with a small excited smile.

"I agree. Also I'll purchase some equipment we would need to conduct our investigation. We would need to record everything and collect anything we would find relating to the possible paranormal activity. I can't wait to do this!" Pacifica said excitedly too as she smiled as well. However, both of them noticed each other…and how close they were together but quickly backed away blushing.

Clearing his throat Dipper collected his notes and Pacifica did the same until one paper was on the bed but both tried grabbing it at the same time and both of their hands touched by accident. Noticing each other again, they blushed again. However, instead of backing away again, they slightly leaned in with each other until…

"NO BODY MOVE! THIS IS A STICK UP!" Someone shouted from down stairs in the gift shop.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…!  
**

**AN: Oh shoot! What's gonna happen now! HAHAHA! Looks like someone is attempting to rob the Mystery Shack but is it the same robber from last time? Or is it someone else? Also looks like Dipper and Pacifica are starting to get "Closer" Hahaha but will something be born from it or is this all for Pacifica's plan? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! BYE!...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright my loving fans. Superunatural Gravity Falls is a go with chapter four! ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 4**

Dipper and Pacifica heard the robber down stairs and went to the edge of the stairs to see what's going on without getting noticed. As they watched, the robber had 4 more people helping him taking all the money and jewelry from the tourists, Mabel, Gideon, and Wendy. The head robber had a gun and pointed it around while his friends did their jobs of taking stuff…

"If any of you does anything stupid, I will kill the closest person to me!" The head robber said.

"Please don't hurt anyone. We'll do what you say." Wendy said from behind the counter with her hands up in the air.

"You. Where is the safe?!" The robber demanded.

"I-I don't know. My boss doesn't tell me stuff like that." Wendy said nervously.

"I think he did so why don't we take a look in the office where your boss usually keeps his records. I'm sure he keeps his safe in there." The robber said as he gave one of his friends his gun and took Wendy away from the gift shop and into the office away from everyone else.

"I got to do something." Dipper whispered.

"What are you talking about? They have a gun and they'll shoot you as soon as they see you!" Pacifica whispered back.

"Still though…I have to do something." Dipper said as he thought real long and hard.

Pacifica saw this was making Dipper's nerves stressed so she searched in her purse until she found a veil she was looking for and handed it to Dipper.

"What's this?" Dipper asked.

"…Can you keep a secret?" Pacifica asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper questioned seeing Pacifica getting a little nervous.

"Dipper I'm…I'm a witch." Pacifica admitted.

"A witch? Like a real one?" Dipper asked in astoundment.

"Y-Yes but please don't tell anyone, not even your family." Pacifica pleaded.

"W-why?" Dipper asked.

"I promise I'll tell you everything once we are alone again but for now please trust me. That veil I gave you is an invisibility potion. I made it last year but always kept it on me in case of an emergency." Pacifica said.

"Wow that really awesome!" Dipper complemented which made Pacifica blush a little.

"S-Shut up and focus! I'm giving you this to help save your sister and everyone else. Once you drink it, you'll literally have only one minute so drink it and move quickly. If you knock out the guy with the gun and take the gun, you can stop the robbery and get the police here once you have the situation under control." Pacifica explained.

"Alright." Dipper agreed with Pacifica as he opened the veil…

 **Meanwhile in the office…**

The robber open many file cabinets, ripped many books out of the book shelf, and searched the desk thoroughly but found nothing. However, Wendy looked up in exhaustion from holding up her hands forever and then she saw it. The safe was on the ceiling the whole time and no one knew about it.

"Why would they put a safe on the ceiling?" Wendy thought to herself without saying it out loud. However, she quickly looked back to the robber once he gave up in aggravation and threw a coffee mug against the wall.

"Damn it! Why isn't it here!?" The robber shouted in anger.

"I-I'm sure it's here somewhere. Please let's just calm down and-" Wendy said until a book went flying past her when the robber threw it.

"SHUT UP WENDY! YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS!" The robber shouted.

"Wait! What? You know me? Who are you?" Wendy asked getting suspicious.

"Oh crap! I blew it." The robber said and then Wendy finally recognized the voice…

"Robbie?" Wendy said and Robbie took off his mask.

"Sorry babe. This wasn't how I was going to tell you." Robbie said.

"Robbie you ass! Why are you robbing the Mystery Shack!? This is my job!" Wendy shouted.

"SH! Keep your voice down. If anyone else hears, I'll be screwed." Robbie said.

"Answer my damn question Robbie!?" Wendy demanded.

"Look…I wanted to let you in but things were…complicated. Tambry wanted to get the cash long before you got hired here but Thompson was too afraid. We tried getting it at night a few days ago when everyone was gone but we didn't know one of your bosses was still here. Nate bashed him upside the head while we searched but as soon as we heard a car coming we rushed out before we could have checked the office." Robbie explained.

"Y-You!... How could you? How could any of you?! All you care about is the money! So called friends you all turned out to be! I understand now why you broke up with me to be with Tambry! You all make me sick!" Wendy spat.

"Sticks and stones babe. Now, I hate to do this but I have no choice now since you won't go along with our plan." Robbie said as he pulled out a knife but before Robbie could do anything, Wendy rushed him and tackled him to the ground.

 **Back in the gift shop…**

Dipper drank the veil and was now invisible as he hurried to the robber with the gun. Once behind him he knocked him out and took the gun. By this time the effect of the potion Pacifica gave Dipper wore off and he became visible again…

"Alright all of you stop what you are doing and get your hands up!" Dipper yelled at the other robbers.

"How the hell did he knock out Lee?" Tambry panicked.

"Do as I say or else!" Dipper yelled and his eyes turned red for a moment and Pacifica saw it with her mouth open in amazement but also because she saw how well Dipper was taking care of the situation.

"G-Guys let's do as he says." Thompson said.

"Ugh! Fine. You know something Thompson, you sure are a wuss." Nate said as all four of the robbers got on their knees with their hands up.

Suddenly Dipper heard. A ruckus from in the office and then waved Mabel over…

"Mabel I'm gonna go help Wendy can you hold these four until the police arrive?" Dipper asked.

"PFF! Do you know who you are talking to Dipper? I'm the alpha twin after all." Mabel bragged as she took the gun from Dipper.

"Whatever, just do as I asked." Dipper said.

"Will do broseph. Go save the red headed princess you love." Mabel teased.

"Don't love her Mabel. And for your information I already like-" Dipper said but quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment while blushing madly.

"AHHH! You like someone!?" Mabel squealed.

"Sh-Shut up! Focus we need to save Wendy and call the police." Dipper said as he walked away.

"Alright you dumb douchebags, don't move!" Mabel shouted as she pointed the gun with enthusiasm.

"M-Mabel what should we do now?" Gideon asked.

"Gideon, take the costumers out of the shack." Mabel said.

"I already called the police, they should be here soon." Pacifica said as she came into the gift shop with her cell phone out.

"That's just great! I knew this plan was going to go wrong." Lee said.

"Yeah it's all his fault." Nate said.

"Shut up and don't move." Mabel said as Gideon and Pacifica helped the costumers out the gift shop.

 **Meanwhile in the office…**

After Wendy and Robbie's fight, Robbie got the best of her and was able to hit Wendy at the back of the head. Wendy was knocked out temporally and Robbie had the upper hand as he found the knife on the floor and picked it up…

"Sorry babe but I can't let there be any witnesses." Robbie said as he held up the knife as he was ready to kill Wendy. However, Dipper came in at the right moment and quickly punched Robbie with his vampire strength and Robbie crashed into the wall…

Wendy awoke from being unconscious and saw Dipper above her then saw Robbie against the wall coughing up blood. However, what Wendy saw next took her breath away. Dipper's eyes glow red and she heard a deep growl from him after he saw Robbie's blood.

"W-What the hell was that?" Robbie said while wheezing from broken ribs and punctured lungs that were filling with blood.

Dipper was in Robbie's blurred vision but when he regained focus, Dipper charged at him with impossible speed and suddenly Dipper's hand was tightly around Robbie's throat as his bloodlust thirst was taking control…

"DIPPER STOP!" Wendy pleaded but fell on deaf ears as Dipper was about to take a bite out of Robbie's neck…However, he was stopped as Stan came up behind Dipper and pried him off Robbie. Robbie fell into unconsciousness and Dipper fell on the floor as he returned to normal and realized what he almost done…

"Shesh…My brother and I take our nap in the basement for 4 hours and everything goes to hell without us knowing it until the last minute. And you almost blowing our whole family's cover because you got into a fit of rage and let your thirst take control. You might be only a half breed but you have a lot to learn kid." Stan said while glaring at Dipper on the ground.

"S-Stan. Wh-What's going on?" Dipper asked dumbfounded.

"I already told you kid. Right now Ford is calling the police and they should be here soon." Stan said.

"Y-You both are v-vampires! I-I'll tell the cops and-" Robbie nervously threatened until Stan was in front of him…

"You're not telling anyone anything." Stan said while his eyes glowed red which put Robbie into some sort of trance and made him forget the last hour of his memory. Wendy however didn't move as she saw all of this…

"Wendy…I'm sorry about all of this. I know you had no part in any of this but I'm afraid I'm going to have to wipe your memory as well." Stan said as he advanced towards her.

"I-If's alright with you…I would like to keep my memory." Wendy said which surprised Stan.

"…How can I know if I can trust you?" Stan questioned.

"You can. I won't tell anyone. I promise!" Wendy pleaded.

"Alright. Don't take this the wrong way Wendy but I'm gonna keep you on a short leash. If I even sense a hint of you going to tell anyone about me or my family's secret, then I will erase your memory of this place completely…Do you understand?" Stan asked and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"And you young man…Upstairs and stay in your room until I come and talk to you." Stan said with a serious tone and Dipper reluctantly obeyed knowing that he was in trouble…

The cops came and arrested Robbie and all of his friends that tried to rob the store. Pacifica wanted to stay with Dipper but was sent home along with Gideon. After everyone had left, Stan and Ford closed down the Mystery Shack for the night. The two brothers were now in Dipper and Mabel's room but left Mabel out of the room so they could talk to Dipper alone…

"Dipper…You realized what you almost did?" Ford asked.

"I know, I almost let our secret be exposed and I should have been more careful but-" Dipper said until Stan slammed his fist against the wall.

"NO! You almost drank from that Robbie kid! Exposing our secret is one thing but killing someone is something entirely. If I hadn't been there to stop you-" Stan said.

"Look I'm sorry okay! It won't happen again." Dipper stressed with attitude.

"Dipper. You do realize that you have blamed Mabel for the same thing. She lost control in a fit of anger and punched that girl in Piedmont but you won't admit you lost control when attacking Robbie? You both have to understand that even though you two are teenagers, you both are still vampires as well." Ford said.

"Ford is right kid. It took us years to manage being vampires and raise your father. He was just like you when he was growing up. Please learn from this mistake and keep the vampire in you under control." Stan said and then the two walked out to let Dipper think about what he had done…

After an hour of Dipper lying in bed, he heard a knock on his door…

"Dipper, can I come in?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah." Dipper said simply and Mabel came in and sat on the bed next to Dipper.

"I'm so sorry Dipper about what happened." Mabel said softly.

"It wasn't your fault Mabel. Robbie and his friends are to blame for what happened…and…I…I" Dipper said as he finally realized the monster he had almost become as tears fell from his eyes. Mabel hugged Dipper in comfort as the two stayed that way for a while.

 **Meanwhile back at the Northwest Manor…**

 _SLAP!_ Preston slapped Pacifica for reviling to Dipper that she was a witch once she told her father what happened at the Mystery Shack…

"How dare you do this?! After all the work to keep your involvement with the paranormal a secret, you had to go and tell the one boy we have been investigating that you are a witch! Do you realize what you have done!? Now he's going to want to know more about you which will lead him to our discovery!" Preston shouted.

"B-But Father! I had to. Otherwise not only he but I would have been killed by those robbers at the Mystery Shack!" Pacifica said.

"I don't want to hear your excuses young lady! Because of this failure, I sentence you to banishment from this coven! I want you out of the manor by morning and don't come back unless you can prove yourself in my eyes! Now…Get out of my site!" Preston coldly commanded and Pacifica did as she was told with tears in her eyes…

As she packed only one suitcase with a few clothes and her witchcraft materials, she cried the whole time…

"Great job Pacifica. You only had one task to do and you couldn't do that. All for some stupid boy who might not even be a demon…" Pacifica said as she found herself thinking about Dipper all of the sudden…

"…This plan might be crazy but maybe it might work out." Pacifica said as a smile crept on her face…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: HAHAHAHAHA! What's going on in Pacifica's head? Is she really thinking about Dipper in the way we hope for or is she having something more diabolical in mind? Stay tuned and find out what happens next time….BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay folks. I know Returned Feelings isn't getting any chapters yet but I beg your forgiveness. There are a few kinks I have to work out because I'm not keeping track of the story line. However, rest assured I will fix this and upload a new chapter within this year (Hopefully). Another note, there are two reasons/excuses why I haven't been heard of in a while…One my job has been keeping me from writing plus sleep. Two I'm working on an actual book which I'm planning on publishing when it's finished and edited. It's a horror story and it's a slow process but I am dedicated to finishing this book. Once I have it finished I will reveal the title. ANYWAYS!... Enjoy the new chapter of Superunatural Gravity Falls…**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Knock knock…_ The door to the Mystery Shack made…

"Yeah yeah. I'm coming." Dipper said as he walked to the door and opened it.

"I need your help." Pacifica said plainly as she stood there in her nicest outfit she had which made Dipper blush in how cute Pacifica was in her diamond design t-shirt, denim jacket, and her navy blue short skirt…

"Y-you're the worse." Dipper said while checking Pacifica out.

"Excuse me?!" Pacifica asked now upset.

"N-No! Sorry that came out wrong." Dipper said.

"Here I walk all this way for your help for our science project and you disrespect me by calling me the worse?! Well I got news for you Dip-nerd, you are going to help me rather you like it or not!" Pacifica said as she gabbed Dipper by the hand and pulled him from his house.

"Pacifica! Where are you taking me?" Dipper demanded.

"You are coming with me to the haunted house at the edge of Gravity Falls!" Pacifica said as she threw Dipper in the cab and got in with him.

As the cab drove off, Mabel saw from upstairs from the twins' window…

"Ahh young love. Hahaha." Mabel laughed until she heard her Gruncle Stan…

"Mabel! Gideon says he's coming over for the science project." Stan said and Mabel rolled her eyes as she screamed with frustration in her pillow…

 **Meanwhile…**

Dipper and Pacifica sat in silence in the back of the cab. Dipper had a million questions for Pacifica. Some about why the sudden interest in rushing the project but mainly about her being a witch. He knew if that she could trust him with her secret then she could do the same with his. After all, he's been dying to let Pacifica know about him being a vampire. She could be another friend along with his sister and her friends…

"So… Why is this place haunted again?" Dipper asked to break the ice and the awkward silence.

"Well…Supposably there was a man named Fiddleford Mcgucket who was in charge of Gravity Falls' waste management. He wasn't normal because he brought home countless chemicals to create some sort of chemical bomb but it backfired and killed him within his home. This was years ago so the chemical waste isn't in his house anymore. However, people witnessed his house window open and close with no one in the house. So I figured we'd investigated it and capture evidence that there really is a ghost haunting the house." Pacifica said.

"Interesting… If we can capture the ghost on film and audio recording, we can then add it our readings and prove scientific evidence that ghosts do exist." Dipper said.

"Plus if we capture some sort of hard evidence like the ghost's essence, we will sure to win the science fair!" Pacifica said but then realized her hand was on top of Dipper's and Dipper noticed too as both of their faces turned red but then turned away quickly.

As they arrived to the location, Pacifica paid the driver of the taxi cab and it drove off. Dipper and Pacifica stared at the abandoned house in amazement because this house was actually a mansion but rundown and filthy beyond belief…

"Well. Let's get started." Pacifica said as she tried lifting her heavy suitcase but with all the camera equipment in it and audio devices along with it, made the luggage very heavy.

"Here let me." Dipper said as he grabbed the heavy bag with ease as he lifted it with only one hand and shocked Pacifica.

" _How the Hell is he lifting that heavy ass bag like it's just a freakin handbag?"_ Pacifica thought but just chalked it up as Dipper was just naturally strong. However, Pacifica still wasn't sure if Dipper really was a demon but she was determined to find out so she can become a part of the Northwest family again.

As the two entered the abandon mansion, two things were immediately apparent…One it smelled nastier than the worst dumpster ever and two…there were strong vibes within the old building…

 **Meanwhile back at the Mystery Shack…**

Gideon came and sat in the gift shop waiting for Mabel with great anticipation. No matter how scary Mabel was before, Gideon was still smitten with Mabel and he was determined to find out what Mabel's secret was…

"Mabel! For the last time! Come down here and work on your science fair project with this kid! I won't have any failures in your education young lady!" Stan shouted from the bottom of the staircase as he and Gideon awaited her arrival from her room.

She was intentionally stalling but knew she couldn't wait forever because if she waited too long, Stan will come up and force her downstairs. Stan knew from Mabel and Ford that she wasn't too fond of Gideon since he was a fake and made her upset but neither Stan nor Ford were going to let Mabel get a failing grade just because she wasn't into Gideon being her lab partner.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Mabel said as she left her room and walked down stairs.

Once Mabel saw Gideon he was grinning ear to ear. She slightly shivered at his creepy smile but dealt with it as she came into the gift shop and sat down at the table with Gideon…

"Alright that's more like it. Now I have to get some sleep before my shift starts with Ford so keep it down. Also I told Soos the gift shop is closed today so you two could work on your science fair project. So you both will be all alone to work." Stan said which made Mabel sigh in regret but made Gideon blush slightly.

"Oh yeah. One last thing before I go." Stan said as he got down to Gideon's level and place a hand on his shoulder…

"If I hear you trying to put any moves on my grandniece…I will sue you and your family for all you have, have you locked up for sexual harassment, and when you get out have you buried underneath the shack for the rest of your life." Stan threatened which made Gideon shake a little in fear but shook his head as he understood.

"Good. Now you kids have fun." Stan said as he walked down to the basement and locked the door behind him.

"Y-Your great uncle is kinda intimating." Gideon said.

"Well he's telling the truth so let's do what he said and only work on our science fair project." Mabel said.

"I will…but only if you tell me one thing and I promise to be a hundred percent focused on this project." Gideon said.

"If you are going to see if I will go out with you the answer is no obviously." Mabel said.

"No! I'm serious about this and I really need to know something important about you." Gideon said.

"Fine! One question about me and then project." Mabel said.

"…Please tell me what you really are." Gideon asked in a serious tone and expression.

"Listen…Gideon I know what I showed you was bazaar and terrifying…but I can't tell you." Mabel said.

"Please! I promise I won't tell anyone not even my own family. I just can't stop thinking about what happened that night you came to see me." Gideon begged.

"Alright! But you have to swear to God!" Mabel said and Gideon shook his head.

"Sigh…Alright. Believe it or not…I'm a vampire." Mabel said softly so it wasn't too loud that Stan or Ford could hear from down in the basement.

"A vampire? Like a real one?" Gideon asked in astoundment.

"Shh! Gruncle Stan and Ford can't know I told you! If they find out I'm toast!" Mabel said.

"Wow…Alright. Like I promised my lips are completely sealed on this." Gideon said.

"Thank you. Now can we get to our project now? We still need to figure something out to research on." Mabel said.

"Already two steps ahead of ya." Gideon said as placed an article of a newspaper in front of Mabel.

"No." Mabel said bluntly.

"Why not? It's perfect and the hottest scientific phenomenon that has eluded mankind for decades." Gideon said.

"Gideon we are not doing a science fair project about big foot." Mabel said crossing her arms.

"Come on Mabel! Not only we will win the science fair but also we will probably be the first people to have any hard evidence that big foot exists." Gideon said.

"…Even if we had proof. I doubt she'll be willing to help." Mabel said but quickly realized her mistake but it was too late.

"Wait wait wait! Hold on! You actually know a Sasquatch!? And it's female!?" Gideon nearly yelled.

"SHHH! Quit yelling! I shouldn't have said that because like me she's been trying to keep her secret for years." Mabel said.

"But Mabel you don't know how big this is!" Gideon said.

"Ugh! Fine but I gotta call my friends since they know and possibly help with this." Mabel said in defeat as she was mentally yelling at herself for screwing up everything and now Gideon won't be satisfied until he sees a Sasquatch aka Grenda. However, she knew Grenda isn't going to be okay with this especially since it's for Gideon of all people.

 **Back at the abandoned house with Dipper and Pacifica…**

Dipper and Pacifica set up the cameras and the audio devices throughout the whole mansion while waiting for sunset since spirits and ghosts are more active during the night than the daytime.

"EEEHHHHH!" Pacifica shrieked after seeing a cockroach scurry by her foot and Dipper couldn't help but laugh a little.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Pacifica shouted but made Dipper laugh even more as she blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"So-Sorry haha. I just never seen you scared before and you looked goofy." Dipper said.

"Hmpf. So says the mystery nerd with all those dumb alien magazines." Pacifica retorted.

"I-I don't k-know what you're talking about…" Dipper said now slightly blushing himself.

"Please! I was in your room remember? I saw everything you had laying around." Pacifica said with a smirk on her face signaling there was more than just magazines she saw.

"H-Hey! That's my privacy you're invading." Dipper argued.

"You were the one who invited me in your room idiot and furthermore-" Pacifica said until both her and Dipper heard a loud banging coming from one of the rooms near them.

"Holy crap! W-Was that real?" Dipper said.

"Only one way to find out. Hurry grab a camera!" Pacifica said and Dipper did as both entered the room to try and catch the paranormal activity.

"He-Hello?" Pacifica asked while Dipper recorded.

"Is someone there?" Pacifica asked after a few moments of the ghost not answering the first time.

"Maybe it moved to another room?" Dipper whispered.

"…I guess we are just going to have to cheat a little to find out, huh?" Pacifica said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"Turn off the camera. I don't want anyone to see this." Pacifica said which Dipper kinda took the wrong way but did what Pacifica asked of him.

He then saw Pacifica taking out something from her pocket and placing it on the floor. It looked like a piece a paper that was folded many times over into a small square. Pacifica then took out her nail file and then stabbed her palm hard enough to draw blood.

Pacifica then squeezed her fist over and over again to make her hand bleed over the paper. The paper then opened with each drop of Pacifica's blood and once it was fully opened, a mysterious red light flashed up ward showing a 3D image of the mansion they were both in.

"Wow…That's amazing." Dipper said in awe as he watched Pacifica's magic. She couldn't help but smile at Dipper's praise because she never got praised for her magic like he was doing right now…Not even her parents praised her to where she felt…loved.

"There. See that yellow dot? That's where the most concentrated energy is located. If we head there, I'm sure we will make contact with the ghost and possibly get some evidence maybe even physical evidence." Pacifica said and Dipper nodded in agreement as the two made their way upstairs of the big mansion…

Dipper and Pacifica went upstairs and down many hallways until they reached the location of where Pacifica's magical map shown. Pacifica opened the door to the master bedroom and let Dipper walk in first. However, after Dipper was about halfway in the room, Pacifica closed the door behind them quickly and locked the door with a sinister smile on her face…

"Umm…Pacifica. Why did you lock that door?" Dipper asked.

"Because Dipper I need to find out something from you and this is the only way. Put this on." Pacifica demanded as she threw to him the magical amulet her father gave her before to see if he was a demon once he got mad enough to expose his energy from within.

"Why should I wear this and why are you being weird?" Dipper asked getting suspicious.

"Do it and I'll show you why." Pacifica said and Dipper did what she said.

After Dipper put on the magical amulet, he saw Pacifica pull out what looked like a miniature version of a cauldron and put it on the ground. Next she threw in some sort of dust in the cauldron and bright light and smoke came from the top. Dipper then saw an image of his sister being bullied and slapped by Pacifica's friends and got angrier by the second…

"What is this!? Why are you doing this to my sister!?" Dipper demanded as he couldn't control his eyes glowing red. However, the amulet wasn't glowing like Pacifica thought so she quickly got rid of image she created from the cauldron to provoke Dipper.

"Why isn't this happening?" Pacifica mumbled.

"What are you talking about? You better start explaining!" Dipper shouted upset.

"Dipper…Are you a demon?" Pacifica asked out right.

"No! I'm a vampire! Now tell me what is going on!? Why are you hurting my sister!?" Dipper yelled.

"Calm down. She's alright. What you saw wasn't real. I had to make you angry to see if that amulet glowed to prove if you were a demon or not." Pacifica said.

"Well…Still, I don't appreciate what you did. Here I thought you were going to be a great friend but then you pull this stunt? I'm done. I don't care about this stupid project anymore and I don't want to even see you ever again!" Dipper said angrily as he unlocked the door and tried pulling it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You used your magic to keep this door from opening didn't you?" Dipper said.

"Dipper…I didn't do anything to the door." Pacifica said.

"UGH!" Dipper grunted as he yanked on the door harder but didn't open. Suddenly, both of them heard laughter and both turn to see who it was but no one was there…or so they thought.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Looks like the place really was haunted after all, huh? Also looks like Pacifica pull a dirty move to see if Dipper was a demon. However, by doing so pushed the two further away. Will they escape the haunted house alive? Will Dipper and Pacifica ever be friends again? But more importantly…Will Grenda agree to help Gideon and Mabel? Hahahaha! Find out next time…BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone time for another Superunnatural Gravity Falls. Hope you enjoy and please review for more and I'll try my best to answer the call. Enjoy! Also Tomorrow marks three years since I started fanfiction. So I hope you can celebrate with my anniversary becoming Dipifica Writer Hahahaha.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls never have never will.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Violence, Language, and Blood. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 6**

Dipper yanked on the door but then was startled by the laughter along with Pacifica. Both turned but didn't see anything…

"Wh-What was that?" Dipper asked.

"Probably the ghost. I didn't think it was real but this is a great opportunity! Let's get the equipment ready." Pacifica said as she turned her camera on but didn't start the recording because she saw Dipper was still in an upset mood.

"Dipper…I really am sorry for tricking you." Pacifica said in a soft tone.

"Tell me why were you trying to find out if I was a demon?" Dipper asked now fulling giving Pacifica his attention.

With a sigh Pacifica decided to tell Dipper everything about her family, the cult she used to be a part of, and her mission to get herself back into the family with promising evidence of the demon the cult was trying to summon…

"…Pacifica why are you doing all of this? You really don't seem like the type to summon demons." Dipper said and then saw Pacifica started to cry…

"It's because I'm a witch and part of this damn cult my family is the head of! I've tricked people to get what my family wants, I've hurt people in their name, and most of all…I'm just another link in the world's worse chain." Pacifica shouted as she was now full blown crying her eyes out while she turned away in shame.

"Pacifica…I…" Dipper said as felt bad about Pacifica being forced to do what her family told her to do and what she has to do now in order to just be a part of her own family again. It wasn't fair and he knew Pacifica just wanted to not only be accepted by her family…but also be loved.

"Pacifica…Just because you family treats you badly doesn't mean you have to be like them. You really are a good person inside and I believe you can make the right decision. It's never too late and I'm here to help you the whole way through." Dipper said as he placed a warm kind hand on Pacifica shoulder as she looked at Dipper and smiled. Her heart couldn't contain how happy she was for Dipper's kind words as she pulled him into a much needed hug.

However, the two's touching moment was interrupted by the whole house shaking. Pacifica quickly started recording and Dipper looked around for the ghost. Suddenly, a trap door underneath both of them opened and they both fell through. Pacifica screamed like she was about to die but Dipper pulled her close and held her tight while they both fell deep within. It calmed Pacifica down a little and Dipper felt good about being there to protect Pacifica until the landing…

"Ah! That freak'n hurt Pacifica said as she rubbed her leg. However, she saw Dipper on the ground and he wasn't moving. She began to panic as she quickly went over to his side…

"Dipper! Wake up! Please don't be dead. Please don't be DEAD!" Pacifica said as she shook him roughly.

"Keep shaking me like that and I will be." Dipper weakly said as he took the worse of the fall to protect Pacifica from getting more severely hurt. Thankfully Dipper's vampire body kept him from dying but he was really weak and couldn't move very much.

"Dipper w-what should I do?" Pacifica panicked.

"I need blood." Dipper weakly said.

"…Okay." Pacifica hesitated because this was a first time she ever gave blood to a vampire and she was a little nervous. However, before Pacifica was able to give Dipper blood she heard footsteps in the underground room they were in…

 **Back with Mabel and Gideon…**

Mabel called Grenda and Candy to come over and they did. Once they arrived, she told Gideon she needed a moment alone with the two girls so she could explain some things…

"Gideon I need to talk with Candy and Grenda for a moment so can you head outside until I call you back in?" Mabel asked.

"I guess…" Gideon said as he got up and began to walk out. However, he got a nasty look from Candy because she was still upset once she heard from Mabel a while back that he was a fake psychic and the last thing she wanted to do was help Gideon but her friend asked and she couldn't say no to Mabel…

"Girls…Gideon wants to document a…Sasquatch." Mabel shamefully said and just like she assumed, Candy and Grenda were upset.

"Mabel! Why would you agree to that? Don't you care how I feel?" Grenda said.

"Also that wannabe fake psychic is calling the shots on your science project? I thought you hated him." Candy said.

"I know I know. But I kind of owe him and I really could use your help Grenda. Please?" Mabel begged.

"…Only if you help us first." Grenda said.

"I agree with Grenda and also I want a personal photo of Dipper." Candy said while blushing.

"Candy I thought you were over my brother?" Mabel said.

"Well…He did turn down my feelings…But that doesn't mean they aren't still there. So until I get over him I would like a photo." Candy said.

"Okay okay. I'll get you a picture of Dipper. Now, what do you two need help with?" Mabel asked.

"We are looking for a unicorn and if we have some of its dna, we can prove this myth exists." Candy said.

"Help us look for a unicorn and then I'll help you with your project." Grenda said as she extended her hand to seal the deal and Mabel shook it as the three final settled with helping each other out.

"Gideon!" Mabel shouted and he came running in like he won the lottery.

"Grenda and Candy agreed to help show us were big foot is but in exchange we must help them first with their project." Mabel said while Gideon was overjoyed but saw Grenda behind him shiver at the disgusting name humans gave her race.

 **Meanwhile back with Dipper and Pacifica…**

"Well well well. Look at what I got dittly here." Fiddleford Mcgucket said.

"Mcgucket?! How are you…"Pacifica said.

"Alive? Well little snow flake. I've been incognito all this time. I faked my death and left my hogwash of a life. I messed with people by operating my house from below. I tricked them think'n that this place was haunted and made them fall into this here old trap." Mcgucket said.

"What…are you planning to do…with us?" Dipper struggled to say.

"Well boy. My experiment is nearly finished and I needed the people I tricked to make this beautiful creation!" Mcgucket said as he reviled the curtain behind him and what Pacifica and Dipper saw…was unbelievable.

"You…Sick monster." Pacifica spat in horror at what Dipper and her saw. A giant made with different body parts from all of Mcgucket's victims.

"Now now. The title for monster should go to this feller here. I call him or should I say them, the multi-human. I know the name needs work but who cares. I needed you two for my experiment's exercise so I can note his movements." Mcgucket said as he flipped the switch behind him sending electricity into the creature.

Suddenly, the creature moved and busted out of the restraints holding it causing chunks of rock to fly and one rock hit Pacifica in the face making her bleed…

"Pacifca…" Dipper said in fear at seeing her get hit.

Pacifica was hurt but knew she needed Dipper's help if they were to beat this thing. She then noticed her face was bleeding and then looked at Dipper. Without thinking, Pacifica quickly slammed Dipper's lips into hers that were bleeding. A mix of emotions were burning inside Dipper but thankfully the blood recovered Dipper and he was at full strength again.

"Now…go stop that thing." Pacifica said with a smile while looking into Dipper's eyes and he did the same as he nodded in agreement.

Dipper got up and looked at the creature charging at him. With a sigh he lifted up his hand and stopped the multi-human's attack. The creature and Mcgucket witnessed in disbelief as Dipper's vampiric strength was stopping the assault.

"Sorry about this but I have someone new to protect in my life." Dipper said as his eyes glowed red and thrusted the monster back and it landed on the terrified Fiddleford Mcgucket. Mcgucket was knocked unconscious along with the monster and it was over.

"…Never in my life I thought someone like him really existed…but I'm glad he does." Pacifica thought with a smile on her face while looking at Dipper.

 **Back with Mabel, Gideon, Candy, and Grenda…**

Mabel, Gideon, Candy, and Grenda found the unicorn's grove thanks to Ford giving them a map of where they lived. However, the wildly beasts were very resistant in letting them give any of their mane…so the four had to take it from them by force. Well…Just the girls since Gideon cowered in fear.

"Geez those butt munchers were a pain to deal with. I can't believe these things were so aggressive." Mabel said after her and her friends finally got some unicorn hair.

"Yeah but we did a great job." Gideon said.

"We? You hid while we did all the fighting!" Candy shouted.

"Yeah! You're supposed to be the man as you put it when we were coming here but you're just a coward." Grenda said.

"Hey! I'm no coward!" Gideon shouted.

"Please. So says the cry baby in his tent when I glowed my eyes at him." Mabel said but then realized her mistake.

"Wait a minute! You let him know you are a vampire!?" Candy said in shock.

"You both know too?" Gideon asked in disbelief.

"Great. Grunkle Stan is going to kill me." Mabel said as she blew her cover.

"Mabel. Don't worry just because Gideon knows you're a vampire doesn't mean any of us are going to tell your Gruckle Stan." Grenda reassured Mabel as she placed a hand on her shoulder and Mabel smiled.

"Also we will make sure Gideon will never speak a word of this to anyone." Candy said.

"Hey I already promised Mabel I wouldn't." Gideon protested.

"So now that is taken care of I guess I gotta help you guys now, huh?" Grenda asked which made Gideon confused a little.

"I was wondering how all three of you know about a Sasquatch and not gone to the press about it?" Gideon asked.

"Well…It's because I'm the Sasquatch." Grenda said which made Gideon laugh.

"Hey!" Candy and Mabel shouted in unison as they punched Gideon to the ground.

"What was that for?" Gideon said until he saw Grenda look away…

"Wait…You're serious?" Gideon asked.

"Of course she's serious. We all have secrets we've been keeping from people like you." Candy said.

"So…If Mabel is a vampire and Grenda is a Sasquatch…What are you?" Gideon asked.

"None of your business." Candy said.

"Ah come on! Everyone else told me their secret." Gideon whined.

"I told you it's none of your business. So let it go!" Candy yelled.

"Guys. We're getting off topic here." Mabel said as she turned to Grenda.

"Sigh…Alright I'll need two days to grow out my hair and we'll meet here. But only one photo! You understand?" Grenda said as she made her point across and everyone agreed.

 **Meanwhile with Dipper and Pacifica…**

Dipper and Pacifica decided to call the authorities about what happened in Mcgucket's house and the police arrested the old man once they arrived. Once the police got their statements from Dipper and Pacifica they left and the two were waiting for the taxi cab to take Dipper and Pacifica home…

"What a day. I can't believe we didn't get any ghost evidence." Dipper said.

"Yeah it was a bust but at least we will always have tomorrow." Pacifica said but then both noticed they were holding hands. Even though they were a little embarrassed neither let go.

"So what are we going to do now?" Dipper asked.

"We'll just have to go to another haunted house to get some evidence before the science fair." Pacifica said.

"Oh ok." Dipper said as the two waited for the cab but it was taking a while.

"So…Vampire, huh?" Pacifica said with a smile.

"Yeah…You think you can keep my secret?" Dipper asked.

"Obliviously…But I do need a favor." Pacifica said.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"I need…Nevermind…" Pacifica said as she let go and turned away.

"Pacifica. What's the matter?" Dipper asked but then heard crying.

"I'm afraid. My family has disowned me and now I'm on my own. I only have enough money to get me by for this month but that's it." Pacifica said.

"What about your friends? Can't you stay with them?" Dipper asked.

"They are only my friends because I'm popular and was rich. Now that I've been banished from my own home it's only a matter of time before someone finds out and rumors and gossip spread like wild fire." Pacifica said.

"Well…Maybe you could…live with Mabel and me." Dipper said while blushing and looking away.

"Are you serious? Won't your family get upset with me being there?" Pacifica asked.

"Well…I'm sure I could talk with them about it. If we're lucky they will let you stay until you are able to support yourself." Dipper said.

"Okay…Thank you Dipper." Pacifica said and then they hugged.

Suddenly, the taxi cab came and the two headed back to the Mystery Shack as the sun was setting…

 **Meanwhile at the Northwest Manor…**

"This…This is it!" Preston said as him and the cult have successfully summoned a demon with their summoning circle.

As the smoke cleared…A young man with an eye patch and blonde hair smile…

 **To be continued…**

 **AN: Oh boy…You all are in for a treat. Dip and Paz got together! (kinda) Lol. Grenda agreed to become Mabel and Gideon's science project and who is this demon with BLONDE HAIR and an EYE patch. Lol Find out next time…BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello everyone I'm back. I know my writing isn't the best sometimes but I do want to say that even though I appreciate criticism to make my writing better I can do without the hateful messages. I'm not going to say any names or anything but you know who you are and I don't appreciate being cussed out on my private messages. If you don't like my writing simply don't read it. Making me feel less than a man is unnecessary and saying "Your family should be ashamed." Is unforgivable. My family has nothing to do with my writing and neither should you even say anything about them! Do yourself a favor and not message me again. It's really uncalled for and I am really offended. However, I will continue to write for my REAL and LOYAL readers. I'm sorry for ranting/venting but it had to be said.**

 **Chapter 7**

"The answer is no." Stan said bluntly as he was putting up decorations in the shack.

"But Gruncle Stan! Pacifica has no place to stay and we can't just leave her without any help." Dipper protested.

"Look kid. I know your little girlfriend is having some family drama going on but she can't stay here especially with you." Stan said.

"It's not like that Stan! We're just friends and we're not that close. Her and I won't do anything dumb alright." Dipper said but then saw Stan came down from his step ladder.

"Kid…I'm talking about the fact that we are all vampires in this house. Yeah Soos is alright with us and now we're starting to trust Wendy…but we have no idea about this girl. She could rat all of us out if she finds out we're vampires and then we would all have to be on the run. I'm sorry but I just can't risk it." Stan said as he placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder only for it to be roughly rejected by Dipper turning away.

"You don't know what you are talking about! She's not like that and she would never rat us out!" Dipper said.

"…Dipper." Stan said getting a feeling from Dipper that he's leading on more than Stan knows.

"What?" Dipper answered.

"You told her didn't you?" Stan questioned.

"N-no!" Dipper said but his voice along with his body language gave away that he was lying.

"For the love of! Boy didn't you hear a word I just said!" Stan shouted.

"I'm sorry alright! We were in some weird guy's house and she thought I was some sort of demon because her family was a cult and-" Dipper said until he realized he gave away her secret too.

"Wait a freak'n minute. She accused you of being a demon? And also her family is a cult?! Dipper this girl is all types of bad news! You shouldn't see that girl anymore!" Stan ordered.

"Stan! She's not bad news. She just needs help and has nowhere else to turn to." Dipper argued.

"Sigh…Fine! But on two conditions!" Stan said.

"Alright." Dipper agreed.

"One. She is to stay in the shed at the back of the shack. I'll have Soos make a cot for her to sleep on." Stan said.

"Wait what?!" Dipper said.

"Deal with it boy. You're lucky I'm even agreeing to let her stay here." Stan said making his point very clear that this is the best Dipper was ever going to get in helping Pacifica.

"Alright fine. So what's the second condition?" Dipper asked but somewhat knowing what it's going to be.

"Two. Neither of you two are to be alone with each other. Even if you say you won't doing anything dumb with her, you are still a teenager. I know how kids your age get and that nonsense of birds and the bees is bs to me. You both are not going to do any funny business under Ford's and my roof. Am I understood?" Stan said.

"Alright Stan I get it. No funny business, I got it. Don't worry we had a class in school telling us all about that." Dipper said.

"Alright. Now I got to go. You should tell Pacifica about where she's going to stay and that she has until November to find her own place." Stan said as he walked away towards the breakroom where Soos was to tell him about Pacifica's new living arrangements.

Dipper just sighed but he was a little glad he was able to help Pacifica even though it's not exactly what he wanted. However, this would still give Pacifica some time to support herself and move out on her own. Dipper then opened the front door of the Mystery Shack and Pacifica was sitting on the front steps waiting for Dipper…

"Well I got Stan to agree but he says only until November and you have to stay in the back of the Shack where the tool shed is." Dipper explained.

"Well…I'm not going to lie. It isn't a five star hotel but thank you Dipper. I really do appreciate it." Pacifica said as she hugged Dipper.

Dipper then showed Pacifica where she was going to be staying for the time she was going be at the Mystery Shack. However, someone was watching from within the forest and he was smiling…

The next day came and Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, and Gideon still haven't gotten ready for the science fair that was going to start the day after tomorrow. Mabel and Gideon was going to see Grenda tomorrow for their photo of her in the woods and maybe get some hair dna if she allowed it. Dipper and Pacifica, however, are still struggling in their project in finding a real haunted house since the first one was a bust.

As they all were taking notes in math class, the teacher interrupted there note taking by walking into the class with a new student. The new student had blonde hair, a weird eye patch on one side of his face, and a yellow eye on his other side of his face.

"Class. This is our new student being transferred here from abroad. Go ahead son tell the class your name." Mr. Charles said.

"Hello everyone! My name is William B. Cipher and I'm here to learn with all of you." William said.

"Does anyone have any questions they like to ask young William here?" Mr. Charles asked.

"Please sir call me Bill. It's a lot easier." Bill said.

"Alright Bill. I will do that." Mr. Charles said then he saw Pacifica's hand raise up.

"Yes Pacifica?" Mr. Charles said.

"Bill. Are you human?" Pacifica asked with a serious tone and then everyone in the class laughed and Bill smirked a little knowing that Pacifica was quick to notice…

"Ms. Pacifica Northwest! That was very rude." Mr. Charles said.

"Don't worry about it sir. She was just asking because I look very unusual. Am I right?" Bill asked as he lightly glared at Pacifica with a smile.

"Yes." Pacifica said.

"To explain. I was born with a very rare eye color and unfortunately only with one. I came from a place where most of you never been to and I would love nothing more than have a great time with all of you before I say good bye." Bill said.

"Very good Bill. Now if there isn't any more questions for Bill, please go back to taking today's notes for next week's exam. Bill please take you seat next to Dipper over there in the back row. He's the boy with the hat with the pine tree on it." Mr. Charles said.

"Pine…tree." Bill said with a smile as he made his way to the back row of the class.

As he passed Pacifica, she got a terrible vibe from Bill and she knew that he wasn't normal. However, she was more worried about Dipper because even though she found out Dipper was a vampire, she was still worried about him being near Bill.

"Nice to meet you Pinetree." Bill greeted as he extended his hand and Dipper shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Bill but please its Dipper." Dipper said.

"Oh alright. Sorry Pinetree just sounds like a great nickname for you. I hope you don't mind." Bill said with a smile.

"It's alright I guess…" Dipper said getting a weird atmosphere from Bill being next to him.

"By the way…I was wondering if we chatted just the two of us after school." Bill requested.

"Um. Sorry man. I would love to chat but I got a project to do with my girlfr- I-I mean my friend." Dipper said now blushing madly.

"Ohhh! You have a girlfriend." Bill said now teasing Dipper.

"N-NO!" Dipper shouted and everyone looked his way.

"Mr. Pines. Keep it down or you'll be serving detention after class." Mr. Charles said.

"Y-Yes sir. Sorry." Dipper said and everyone except Pacifica was giggling.

Pacifica knew something was up when Bill was talking with Dipper but she was three rows up to even hear anything they were discussing about. However, she knew Dipper would let her know once she and him had alone time.

After Math class, everyone in the grade went to lunch. Luckily for Dipper, Bill didn't decide to join him in the very public cafeteria. Instead Bill went off somewhere and didn't let anyone know. Dipper sat down with Candy and Mabel during lunch. Grenda would of came to school but she promised Mabel and Gideon to help with their project so she had to let her hair grow out on her body and because of that she couldn't be seen at school…

"So Broseph. I heard there is a new student in school." Mabel said while taking a swig of her disguised blood bottle.

"I hearing your thoughts Dipper. You feel uneasy about him, don't you?" Candy asked.

"Yeah. Just something about that guy feels weird. Like he doesn't belong here. Pacifica even asked him if he was even human in front of everyone." Dipper said.

"Why would she do that?" Mabel asked.

"NO WAY!" Candy yelled in astoundment.

"What?!" Mabel said.

"Candy please!" Dipper begged.

"But Dipper Mabel needs to know about her! This explains everything!" Candy said knowing the thought of Pacifica confessing she was a witch to Dipper.

"Candy she made me promise never to let anyone know about her and she would do the same for me." Dipper said.

"How can you trust her!?" Candy demanded.

"Can someone just tell me what's going on?" Mabel interrupted.

"Sigh…Fine! But both of you have to promise me never to breath a word of this to anyone especially Pacifica." Dipper said and both girls nodded as Dipper was about to tell Mabel since Candy already knew.

"Pacifica…Is a witch." Dipper said.

"And." Mabel said in a smug tone.

"Not an insulting one Mabel. A real one!" Dipper said.

"Really!? I knew there was something she was hiding! Hahaha just kidding I already knew bro bro." Mabel said while lightly hitting him in the shoulder.

"How?" Dipper asked.

"You writing everything in your journal dumb dumb. Don't you think I wouldn't know about you two's quality time together?" Mabel said as she giggled a little knowing Dipper wrote more than just the fact Pacifica was a witch in his journal.

"M-MABEL! That was private!" Dipper yelled.

"Well we all know now. Hahaha." Mabel laughed but then stopped when she saw Candy crying a little after hearing Mabel's thoughts about reading Dipper kissing Pacifica during their first attempt in their project.

"Candy…I." Mabel said until Candy held up a hand.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Candy said while wiping away her small tears.

Candy knew right from the start she wouldn't been able to get together with Dipper. She also knew he would like Pacifica since she was his Science partner but she still tried and now she knows it's time to move on…

"Speaking of the witch. Where is she now? I haven't heard her thoughts since earlier today." Candy said quickly changing the subject.

"No clue but I'm sure she's somewhere." Dipper said.

 **Meanwhile at the back of the school…**

Bill was sitting on a bench whistling a catchy tune until he sensed someone behind him. With a smile he got up and turned around to meet Pacifica Northwest…

"What do I owe the honor, Lady Northwest?" Bill said.

"You're the demon my father has been trying to summon aren't you?" Pacifica demanded.

"Yes my dear." Bill answered.

"So was all the blabber in Math class a whole lie?" Pacifica asked.

"No I was completely honest. Believe me when I say, honesty is more fun than lies. People will still never believe you just like you are doing now hahahaha!" Bill laughed.

"So when you said you will have a great time with all of us…"Pacifica said.

"I meant it." Bill said as his smile turned sadistic.

"…What happened…to my father?" Pacifica hesitatingly asked knowing it wasn't anything good.

"Well…Even though your father along with those cultists summoned me, they still had no idea of a demon's hunger. So I consumed their souls and now I am free to roam this earth until I say BYE." Bill said as he shouted the last part and disappeared from Pacifica's sight.

Pacifica knew Bill was bad news and she had to warn Dipper about this crazy demon. It suddenly dawned on Pacifica that Bill might do something to Dipper if he finds out what Dipper and Mabel are. So Pacifica hurried back into school to get to the cafeteria but the school bell rung and she had no choice but to wait until after school to let him know…

 **Four hours later…**

After school Dipper walked to the buses with Mabel but they were stopped by someone calling their name. The twins turned around and saw Pacifica rushing to tell them something. However, before Pacifica reached them everything turned Grey.

"W-What the?" Dipper said as he saw everything around him was frozen in time.

Suddenly, Dipper saw a big blue flame erupted from the ground and Bill stepped out of the flame…

"Well well well. If it isn't my new friend Pinetree." Bill said.

"Bill? What's going on?" Dipper demanded.

"Well for starters this is my dreamscape. I have the power to stop time in your mind." Bill explained.

"But…How? W-what are you?" Dipper asked.

"Well I was going to ask you that but I guess I'll go first. I'm a demon that was summoned from my dimension." Bill said.

"A…demon?" Dipper said as he was baffled that Bill was a demon.

"Is that so surprising? I mean come on! In this school alone you got a witch, a psychic, some sort of she-beast, and whatever you and your sister are." Bill said.

"How did you know about everyone?" Dipper asked.

"Hmm…I'll answer that if you answer my question first." Bill said.

"Okay then. What do you want to know?" Dipper asked as he began to sweat a little.

"What are you and your sister? For some reason it feels like you two are different species." Bill said.

Dipper thought long and hard about telling Bill his and his sister's secret but he really wanted to know how Bill knew about his friends and what he was planning on doing. So Dipper decided to let Bill know some of his origin but he wasn't going to say too much. Otherwise his family might be in danger and Dipper wasn't going to risk that.

"My sister and I…we're half vampires born from our human mother." Dipper said.

"Hmm…Interesting. Well a deal is a deal even if we didn't shake on it. I've been watching everyone for the past two days since I was summoned. I've even been trying to watch your place but for some strange reason there is a magical ward all around that Mystery Shack thing. I think it came from that witch you are so close with." Bill said as he turned to look at the frozen Pacifica.

"Leave her out of this!" Dipper shouted.

"Shesh kid. I know you love her and all but come on! A little dramatic don't you think?" Bill said.

"What are you planning? Why are you here!?" Dipper demanded.

"Na ah ah. Sorry Pinetree but you would have to make another deal for those answers but this deal is more serious." Bill said.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"Well…I could tell you. However, I need you to do me a favor." Bill said.

"What favor?" Dipper asked now getting impatient with Bill's games.

"I need a small book from little Llama witch over there. She keeps it in her bag filled with her witchcraft. Give me that book and I will tell you everything. Do we have a deal?" Bill asked as he held up his blue fire hand. However, Dipper wasn't going to shake it…

"I don't think so Bill. I'm not going to play your games and I will not betray my friends for you." Dipper said crossing his arms and giving a stern look of defiance.

"What a pity Pinetree. I guess I'll just go then but just know I'll be keeping an eye on you. Since I only have one hahahaha." Bill laughed.

"Just go!" Dipper shouted now getting angry but realized everything was back to normal and he shouted at Pacifica by accident.

"D-Dipper…" Pacifica said as she was hurt from Dipper's attitude.

"N-No Pacifica I-I didn't mean-" Dipper said but fell on deaf ears as Pacifica ran off crying.

"Dipper?! Why did you shout at Pacifica like that?" Mabel asked.

"I-I didn't mean to. I was yelling at Bill in my mind and…" Dipper said now thinking that maybe Bill did this on purpose to stop his dreamscape once Dipper was at a boiling point of anger.

"Bill? What are you talking about Bro bro?" Mabel said.

"I need to find Pacifica. I need to tell her." Dipper said about to run off to find Pacifica but Mabel then grabbed his arm.

"No Dipper. Right now, Pacifica needs some alone time. Even if you didn't mean to, you still hurt her. She needs to calm down a bit before you can go talk to her." Mabel said and Dipper knew she was right. However, this put a sour emotion in his heart…

Dipper and Mabel left school and went home without Pacifica. Once the twins got home Dipper just went to his room and closed the door. Mabel wanted to comfort him because she knew he was beating himself up about yelling at Pacifica but she knew right now he needed space too.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the Mystery Shack. Ford was in the basement sleeping with Stan still and Wendy was giving tours so Mabel was the only one to answer the door. The way it was knocking she assumed it was Gideon.

"Gideon I'm kinda busy can't this wait until tomorrow?" Mabel said in a sour tone. However, once she opened the door it wasn't Gideon.

"Sorry not Gideon. Just Bill." Bill said as he used his magic to teleport him and Mabel away…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: I know my chapters are short but please bear with me and no flames please. My best work is when I'm in a good mood so please give nice reviews. Thank you for reading see you next time…bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alright folks time for another chapter of Superunatural Gravity Falls. I'm looking to finish this first then my other fanfics. As for Returned Feelings, I've decided to make that on the last of its series. Mainly because I've lost control of my own writing with the storyline and also I believe it had gone on long enough. SO…Without further a due…enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity falls.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Violence and kidnapping. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 8**

Dipper was in his room thinking about what he should say the next time he saw Pacifica. Mabel was right for him to give her some space but he knew he couldn't let things be this way. After all he didn't mean to yell at Pacifica and it was Bill's fault that he did.

"I gotta ask Mabel when would be a good time to talk with Pacifica. She's got to know the truth and how sorry I am for yelling at her." Dipper said as he got up from his bed and walked down to the gift shop where Mabel was.

However, when Dipper got down stairs he couldn't find Mabel anywhere. He then thought maybe she went to see her friends or work on her project with Gideon so Dipper used the house phone to call them but each one of them said they haven't seen Mabel since school and Dipper began to panic.

Pacifica was sitting on her cot in the tool shed where she was staying. She still couldn't believe Dipper yelled at her but what bothered her was why he yelled at her. He wasn't by any means angry at her for anything before but still why did he yell in the first place? These thoughts plagued Pacifica's mind until the tool shed door opened up and Dipper was in a panic.

"What do you want?" Pacifica asked plainly.

"M-Mabel! She's missing!" Dipper panicked.

"She's missing? Aren't you sure she's just not with Gideon or her friends trying to finish their science projects?" Pacifica asked.

"No! I contacted them but none of them seen her since school! I…I think Bill is behind this." Dipper said.

"…So you know what Bill is?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes. He told me when he trapped me in what he called a dreamscape in my mind. I yelled at him to leave me alone but when I did he already released me." Dipper explained.

"So…That's why you yelled? It wasn't at me?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah…I'm sorry Pacifica. I didn't mean to and I hope you can forgive me someday…but right now I could really use you help." Dipper asked in a sincere tone.

"Of course I'll help find Mabel and I do forgive you Dipper. However, you are still going to have to make it to me." Pacifica said.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"I'll tell you once we get Mabel back. Come on let's go." Pacifica said as she grabbed Dipper by the hand and lead him inside the shack…

"Dipper what's the meaning of this? I thought I told you that girl wasn't allowed inside the shack!" Stan yelled.

"Stan this is important!" Dipper said.

"Mr. Pines sir. Mabel has been taken by a demon named Bill. We need to find her and quickly." Pacifica said.

"See Dipper! I told you this girl was nothing but bad news! Mabel is kidnapped because of her family summoned that demon thing you told me about." Stan said.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper shouted as he was now exposed for telling Pacifica's secrets to him and breaking his promise to her. However, Pacifica didn't say anything about it but she did speak up against Stan's protest.

"Listen! I don't care what you think about me or my family but right now the important thing is finding Mabel and bring her home before Bill does something unspeakable to her." Pacifica said.

"What we should do is kick you out and-" Stan shouted but was stopped by Ford behind him placing a hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Stanley. Calm down. What this girl is saying is true and she isn't to blame for Bill being summoned." Ford said.

"Ford! How can you defend this girl? You and I know nothing about her or her family! Dipper told me she was a part of some cult!" Stan shouted.

"Yes…but so was I." Ford said which shocked everyone including Pacifica.

"H-How? When?" Pacifica asked.

"Before you were even born and before Stan moved here from Vegas. I was a part of Preston Northwest's cult of the superunatural. My job was research and I discovered a demon who had the power to honor any deal stricken between who wished for something. However, it always came with a price." Ford said.

"What price was that?" Dipper asked.

"Someone close to the person that made the deal…would be taken." Ford said in a serious tone.

"Wait a minute. Dipper you said you talked with Bill in the dreamscape…did you make a deal with him?" Pacifica asked.

"Well…He wanted to know what Mabel and I were and in return he told me about how he knew about everyone except Mabel and me." Dipper explained.

"So…he was able to strike a deal then?" Ford asked in a more serious tone.

"Yeah but we didn't shake on it." Dipper said.

"Dipper even if you didn't shake on a deal, you still gave him something for something in return. In every exchange with this demon a price is always paid and now Mabel has been taken by that monster. This was exactly why I put up a protective ward around the shack to keep him out and our family safe!" Ford said.

"So why didn't the ward work if he took Mabel?" Pacifica asked.

"It's because Dipper struck a deal with him and gave him the power to take someone close to him regardless of what could have stop him. It's a boundless power that even I can't stop if Bill was given the opportunity to use it." Ford explained.

"So Mabel is gone…because of me?" Dipper said as realized what he had done.

"Look kid. You made of screwed up but we will fix this and you can tell her yourself that you're sorry once we save Mabel." Stan said.

"And that's why I'm here now to help save her but I need your assistance and consent." Pacifica said.

"What do you need?" Ford asked.

"I need a drop of your family's blood to trace where Mabel is being held captive. With my magic board, it will show me exactly where in the world Bill has her and we will go straight there to get her back." Pacifica said.

"Ok fine. However, there is a small problem with this plan." Stan said.

"What's that?" Dipper asked.

"It's still daylight out and the sun won't be down for another five hours. So it will be up to you two to find Mabel…but I need to know I can trust you." Stan said in a serious tone while looking at Pacifica.

"Stan we've been over this!" Dipper complained.

"I need her word Dipper. This is my family we are talking about. I need her to ensure me she can be trusted and won't do anything to harm Mabel or you." Stan said now turning back his gaze to Pacifica.

"You have my word Mr. Pines. I promise with my life I'll bring back both Dipper and Mabel." Pacifica said.

"You better." Stan said as he walked away still not liking that he can't do anything to help but knew he wasn't needed since Ford or Dipper can give Pacifica the blood to track down his great niece…

 **An hour later…**

Mabel was unconscious since she was taken from the Mystery Shack but soon woke up from Bill rattling a tin cup on the bars of the cell she was in from the other side. Mabel looked around but got upset once she saw the guy in front of her and she knew it was Bill.

"Let me go! Where am I!? I want to go home!" Mabel demanded inside a magical cell that was design to keep vampires from escaping.

"Boy aren't we full of wishes. I think I'll call you shooting star since you do that a lot. Hahahaha." Bill laughed.

"Dipper was right! There is something off about you!" Mabel shouted.

"Well back in my dimension I was always known as the craziest of my race but enough about me. I'm sure Pine tree will find me eventually and once he does he's going to give me what I want in return for your release." Bill said.

"What do you want with my brother?!" Mabel demanded.

"Oh his little girly-friend has a spell book that opens dimensions and once I get my hands on it, I will start a chain of events so horrifying it will be called weirdmageddon. Hahahahaha." Bill laughed once again.

"Why? What good does it to start some sort of weird apocalypse?" Mabel said and then Bill slammed his face against the bars of the cell making Mabel back away.

"So the world can experience chaos and insanity. I long for that day since the dawn of time!" Bill said with his yellow eye glowing.

"My friends and Dipper will stop you!" Mabel threatened.

"Friends? Hahahaha. You're talking about that she-beast and psychic? News flash kid, no one has the power to stop my plans." Bill said.

"Pacifica might! She's a witch after all and-" Mabel said until Bill laughed even harder than before.

"Little Llama? Please! I made sure she wasn't going help Pine tree after I provoked him into yelling at her unintentionally. I'm sure she's so upset with him she wouldn't even lift a finger to stop my plans." Bill said.

"So Dipper was telling the truth when he accidentally yelled at Pacifica." Mabel said.

"Yep but doesn't matter now. She won't believe a word he says!" Bill said.

"Think again Bill." Pacifica said from behind him which made him turn around quickly in a panic.

Pacifica used her magic with the Pines' blood to find out Mabel was being held captive inside the dungeon of the Northwest Manor. She and Dipper got Grenda and Candy to come with them to help save Mabel.

"Well well well. If it isn't the half vamp, witch, mind reader, and she-beast come to save the destressing damsel. How noble." Bill snidely remarked.

"Candy can you read his mind and find out what he's planning?" Dipper asked.

"No. His head…It's full of noises like a group of people yelling nonsense." Candy described.

"Well I guess that psychic chick isn't going to help you Pine tree." Bill said with a smile.

"BILL! Just let Mabel go!" Dipper demanded.

"On one condition." Bill said.

"What's that!?" Dipper demanded.

"You give me that book I told you about!" Bill shouted as blue flames erupted around him as he was getting impatient.

"Don't do it Dipper he's-" Mabel said until her mouth was sealed with Bill snapping his fingers and bound her hands and feet.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted in panic.

"My book? What do you want with my book?" Pacifica demanded.

"None of your business! Just give it to me and the girl goes free!" Bill shouted.

"…Let Mabel go." Dipper said in a low tone.

"I didn't hear that. What you say Pine tr-" Bill said until his face was met with Dipper's fist and the demon went flying into the wall.

"I SAID LET MABEL GO!" Dipper shouted in rage as his eyes were bright red and his fangs were displayed.

"My my. Someone's feeling upset. I guess I'll just have to take what I want by force." Bill said as he got back on his feet but then was grabbed from behind by Grenda's Sasquatch arms.

"Let me go you she-beast!" Bill shouted.

"Not until you release Mabel!" Grenda said.

"I have no time for games!" Bill said as he erupted into blue flames burning Grenda's hold off while making her fall to the ground with burn marks. Bill then turned his attention towards Dipper but was stopped by many severe headaches from Candy's psychic attack.

"Let Mabel go monster!" Candy shouted.

"You're not the only one that can play mind tricks little girl!" Bill said as he used his telepathic powers to thrust Candy's attack right back but double in strength and she fell to the ground in pain as she grabbed her head.

Bill was going to make Dipper pay for hitting him and defying his demands for the spell book. However, before Bill was able to use his demonic magic to take control over Dipper, Pacifica stopped him by conjuring up chains to wrap around Bill's body.

"Do it now Dipper!" Pacifica shouted.

"Got it!" Dipper said as he tried prying open the bars of Mabel's cell but his vampire strength wasn't working against the bars.

"Foolish child! The cell cannot be opened by vampires!" Bill shouted.

"Then open them!" Dipper shouted as he grabbed Bill by the collar of his shirt.

"Only by making a deal for the book I will!" Bill said with a sadistic smile knowing Dipper and his friends don't have any more cards to play.

"Dipper…just do it." Pacifica said.

"But Pacifica!" Dipper protested but saw Pacifica was serious about this and decided to trust her decision.

Pacifica released the chains and Bill held up his blue fire lit hand ready for the deal to be stricken. Dipper, however, didn't shake the demon's hand just yet as he bore a serious look at Bill's face. His anger was more than Dipper would have liked as his rage was on the peak of spilling out to kill Bill. However, Dipper looked at Mabel whose face was so sad and nervous about what Dipper was about to do and with a heavy sigh Dipper turned to face Bill once more…

"I'll deal with you Bill under one condition." Dipper said in a very serious tone.

"Which is?" Bill asked.

"I know about your price for each deal being struck with you. I want it out of the deal! No one gets taken, you get what you want, and we get what we want. Deal?" Dipper said as he held up his own hand.

"DEAL!" Bill excitedly shouted as he quickly grabbed Dipper's hand and shook his hand.

Bill didn't care about not having anyone to take in this deal since he was about to start his weird apocalypse. With a blinding flash of light, Bill had in possession Pacifica's spell book and Mabel was freed from her cell…

"Hahahahahahaha! Foolish mortals! Now I have the means to-" Bill said until the book within his hands turned into flames and nothing but ashes was what remained.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Bill shouted in a deep demonic voice.

"It's simple really. This was plan B." Pacifica said.

"Plan B?" Bill questioned.

"Yes. I was hoping to keep my spell book and save Mabel too. However, if that wasn't an option, I put a spell on the spell book to burn to ashes if anyone except me had hands on it. Of course I had to keep it a secret from the rest of the group otherwise you would have found out and stopped it." Pacifica said.

"How can this be?! I had this planned for years to get my hands on your spell book once your father offered you to me as a sacrifice but now it's all ruined!" Bill shouted which was upsetting Pacifica a little after finding out about her father's true attentions. However, that didn't matter now as she has beaten both Bill and her father's plans…

"It's over Bill! Now it's time you paid!" Mabel said.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" Bill shouted as he disappeared in a puff of yellow smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone rejoiced a little knowing Bill was gone even it was temporary. However, Pacifica's spell book was permanently gone and she can only do certain spells that she memorized. Regardless, she was just happy to see Dipper reunited with his sister and even if it was just for the day…everyone can go home.

 **Back at the Mystery Shack…**

"Thank God you're home safe and sound!" Stan said as he hugged his great niece with joy and relief.

"Bill is still out there somewhere though and we don't know what he'll do next." Dipper said.

"We'll cross that bridge once we get to it." Ford said.

"…Thank you ki-…I mean Pacifica. Thanks to you, Dipper, and Mabel's friends Mabel is back home safe and sound." Stan said now giving his attention to Pacifica.

"I'm just happy you have your family back. I know what it's like to lose family…" Pacifica said as she was thinking about her father. Even though he wasn't the father she hoped for he was still her father and now…she doesn't have any family left.

"Grunkle Stan…" Dipper said as he saw Pacifica's face.

"Sigh…Alright. Since you saved my great niece…I'll let you stay here as long as you want and I'll even let you stay in the guest room." Stan said which made Dipper, Pacifica, and even Mabel happy.

"HOWEVER!" Stan said which got all three's attention.

"There will be no funny business under our roof. Understood!?" Stan ordered.

"F-Funny business? What exactly do you mean by-" Pacifica said in a blush of embarrassment until Dipper cut her off.

"We understand Grunkle Stan." Dipper said while blushing madly also.

As the day was ending for the night…Deep in the shadows of the forest near the Mystery Shack…

.

.

.

A yellow eye glowed angrily…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Hahahahahaha. Looks like Bill isn't done yet! What horrors does he have for the gang and what new supernatural things will happen next time? Find out….BYE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Time for another chapter of Superunatural Gravity Falls. Hope you enjoy. Also I just want to say thank you to all my positive reviews. I enjoy reviews that compliment my fanfiction not criticize it. I would love to continue. So please, no flames and I promise to continue my fanfiction. Thank you. –Dipifica Writer.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Language and violence. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 9**

Things went back to normal for the moment after the gang saved Mabel. However, today was Thursday and everyone's last chance to get their science projects done. Dipper and Pacifica planned on going to another supposed haunted house while Mabel went to Grenda's home with Gideon to get their evidence of a Sasquatch. Candy and Grenda got their science project done so they decided to help Mabel and Gideon finish their project…

"UGH! Hurry up!" Grenda whined while standing yards away while waiting for Gideon to take the picture.

"Hold on a second! This camera isn't cooperate'n with me." Gideon complained.

"I kinda feel bad for Grenda. She has to stand there naked and embarrassed while we take her photograph." Candy said reading Grenda's mind and knowing how embarrassing this was to her.

"Yeah. I promised her to take her out on a spa day once this was over. Of course we would have to let her shave first." Mabel said.

"Finally! The darn thing is workin." Gideon said with glee.

"Great. Now let's do this." Grenda said as she posed like people would expect a Sasquatch to pose in a photo.

Once Gideon was done he then took out his clippers and looked at Mabel. Knowing what Gideon wants to do next Mabel gave a sigh and walked over to Grenda to ask her if it would be alright to take a hair sample of her fur…

"Grenda. I know this is asking too much…but do you think we can have some of you fur as well?" Mabel asked.

"Hmmm…Fine. Only because you are taking me to the spa." Grenda said.

"Thank you so much Grenda! Your defiantly one of my besties!" Mabel said as she waved Gideon over and he came with the clippers.

"Take some off my arm and keep your hands off my goods buster!" Grenda said which made Gideon shiver a little but did what Grenda said and only shaved one strip of fur off Grenda's arm.

Once that was settled Mabel bagged the fur and walked out of the woods with Gideon and Candy to give Grenda some privacy.

"Do you think this would be worth first prize!?" Gideon stupidly asked as he looked at the fur and photo.

"Don't really care as long as we pass the grade. Once that's settled we go our separate ways." Mabel coldly said to Gideon.

"B-But Mabel! You can't just end everything once the science fair is over with." Gideon said now in a panic.

"I can and I will. I told you we were nothing more than science partners for this project and I meant it! Once we pass the grade, don't talk with me again and forget you ever knew me!" Mabel shouted as she stormed away.

Hearing those words tore Gideon apart inside and Candy knew from not only reading his mind but also seeing it in his face. Gideon's heart was more than just broken…It was shattered.

Once Grenda was done, the three girls went to the spa in town and Gideon went home in a depression. Candy didn't really care much about Gideon but she knew that Mabel kind of gave him a metaphorical knife to the chest, killing off what little of heart he had left…

"Mabel…I know Gideon isn't the greatest guy…but don't you think that was a tad harsh?" Candy asked.

"I'm not worried. All he cares about is trying to get with me and that will never happen. He lied to me, he was aggressive towards me, and now he's so damn pushy." Mabel explained.

"Maybe he can just be a friend Mabel? I mean come on, he has no real friends and I can't believe I'm saying this…but isn't that terrible of a guy. I really think he could change if we show him the way." Grenda said.

"Look girls. I understand what you're saying but someone like him doesn't just change." Mabel said as the three girls made their way into the beauty spa…

 **Meanwhile with Gideon…**

"Stupid Mabel! Why the hell does she have to drive everything in the dust for? I've done everything she's asked of me. I stopped trying to get with her and I haven't exposed her or her friends' secrets with anyone not even my own family!" Gideon vented as he walked down his street until everything…went grey.

"Hello hello hello!" Bill said from behind Gideon as he jumped in shock.

"W-W-W-What are you?" Gideon asked now terrified.

"I'm the new kid around the block. Call me Bill." Bill said as he held up his hand and Gideon hesitated in shaking it but soon did with nervous suspicion.

"What's going on?" Gideon asked looking around at everything that seemed to be frozen in time but with a grey atmosphere.

"This is my dreamscape. We are frozen in time in your mind so sit back and unwind. Hahahahahaha." Bill laughed.

"Dreamscape? I never heard of it." Gideon said.

"Have you heard about the monsters roaming around in Gravity Falls?" Bill asked now getting Gideon's full attention.

"M-Monsters?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah. Shooting star and Pine tree are half vamps, Llama girl is a witch, Candy cane is a psychic, and the hulking she-beast is…well a she-beast. Hahahahaha!" Bill laughed again.

Putting two and two together, Gideon assumed Bill was talking about Mabel, her brother, and Mabel's friends. He then was getting curious about how Bill knew about everyone…

"How do you know everyone isn't normal?" Gideon asked.

"Because I'm not normal! Plus I have a deal to offer you." Bill said changing the subject.

"A-A deal?" Gideon stuttered.

"You long to be special like them don't you?" Bill asked.

"W-What do you mean?" Gideon stuttered again.

"Don't play dumb kid. I can see in your eyes and I know you've always craved attention by lying your way into thinking you had abilities to read people's minds. However, once Shooting star arrived, you were exposed for the fake you were. Afterwards, you tried getting close to her since you found out her secret and she allowed you to tag along to finish some school nonsense. Now you have nothing as she is going to abandon you once it's over." Bill said knowing the jest about Gideon's whole ordeal.

"Sh-Shut up! I know that! You don't have to rub it in!" Gideon said now getting upset.

"What if I offered you the chance to obtain a real ability? In return you give up the people closest to you and you do me a favor…" Bill said.

"The people closest to me?" Gideon asked.

"Yes I think it would be your family, right?" Bill asked.

"I don't think so Bill. My family and I aren't really that close so you'd be waste'n your time." Gideon said.

"Hmm…Very well. Just do me a favor and I'll give you power." Bill said changing up the deal.

"What favor?" Gideon questioned.

"That Shooting star girl you are so fond of…I want her gone along with her brother and that Llama witch." Bill said.

"Why? Mabel is everythin to me." Gideon said.

"Is she though? She's going to leave you completely and sever any ties you would have had with her." Bill pointed out.

"…Even still. I'm not goin to kill them. Find someone else to do your dirty work." Gideon said as he began to walk away.

"Alright alight. Fine!" Bill said as he caught up with Gideon.

"What do you want!?" Gideon shouted getting annoyed by Bill's attempts to make a deal.

"You don't have to kill any of them. Just weaken them to the point where they can't fight back and I will take all of their abilities. In return I'll not only let you keep the power I will give you but also you can have Shooting star all to yourself. Heck I'll even make her fall madly in love with you too." Bill said which got Gideon thinking…

"And you promise not to kill them once you take their supernatural powers?" Gideon asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to buy gold." Bill said as he lifted his blue fire hand for the deal to be struck.

"…"Gideon hesitated.

"LOOK KID THE DEAL ISN'T GETTING ANY SWEETER!" Bill shouted.

"Fine! Fine! Deal." Gideon said as he took Bill's hand and the deal was stricken.

Gideon then felt a weird green glow course through his body and a weird gem amulet formed on his shirt. Gideon's eyes were now glowing green as he held up his hand to grab a nearby car and lifted it off the ground and smashed it back down again.

"This…power…it feels great!" Gideon shouted in gleeful joy.

"Yes. Now for you to hold up your end of the deal and make those brats summit to my will. Once I take their paranormal abilities, you will have your…other just reward." Bill said.

"Right. Be ready once I do." Gideon said and then the dreamscape ended and everything went back to normal…except for Gideon.

 **Meanwhile with Dipper and Pacifica…**

Dipper and Pacifica found a house that was abandoned. The home owner died and his family left in fear of supposed hauntings going on. Pacifica had two cameras with night vision to capture any paranormal activity, an enhanced recording device to hear any ghosts, and a disguised magic box that has energy for the spirit to feed off of and manifest itself so the cameras could catch it.

"I hope this works." Dipper said.

"Me too. Since this is our last chance before the science fair." Pacifica added.

"If we don't pass…What do you think will happen?" Dipper asked.

"Well…For starters our GPA in the class will drop and if we don't keep getting high grades on everything else, we might have to repeat the class next year." Pacifica said.

"Well…I know you'll pass since you are so smart." Dipper said as he tried to flirt with Pacifica.

"Well even so…I want both of us to pass so I can spend more time with you." Pacifica flirted back as the two blushed and were about to kiss until…

 _BANG BANG._

"W-What was that!?" Pacifica asked as she began to panic.

"I-I think it might be the ghost." Dipper said.

"Quickly! Get your recorder ready. I'll get one of the cameras from its stand and we'll go room to room." Pacifica said as the two got their devices ready.

Room by room Pacifica and Dipper searched where the banging was until the found a room filled with baby toys and a crib. Suddenly, music from one of the toys began to play and it startled Dipper and Pacifica…

"I'm going to set up the magic box. Aim the camera and record once it's ready." Pacifica whispered and Dipper nodded.

Once Pacifica set up her disguised magic box to pour out energy, Dipper recorded and both waited for a response….

"H-Hello? Is someone in here?" Pacifica asked and suddenly Dipper heard the door slam shut behind him and both turned to see it.

" _Why are you here?"_ A faint whispered said and Dipper heard it but not Pacifica because of his strong hearing from being a half vampire.

"Pacifica! Did you hear that?" Dipper asked in a low tone but she shook her head.

"Is this your child's room?" Pacifica asked but no response. However, Dipper and Pacifica started feeling a chill slowly going down their spines.

"Pacifica…I got a bad feeling." Dipper said and suddenly the magic box flung for no reason and smashed against the wall. Dipper caught it on camera but Pacifica was shaking nervously a little.

"W-We don't mean you any harm. We only came to see you and-" Pacifica said until she stopped and her head hung low…

"Pacifica? Are you alright?" Dipper asked as he slowly approached her but something was telling him to keep a little distance between them.

"This…is…my…home…" Pacifica said but it was low and sounded different.

"Pacifica?" Dipper said while sweating like crazy.

"She's…not here…" Pacifica said and Dipper was starting to freak out but was still recording everything.

"P-Please. Let her go we'll leave but please give Pacifica back." Dipper begged but the being inside Pacifica was laughing.

"I…am…FREE!" The voice said in Pacifica as Dipper was pushed by an invisible force and knocked outside the room.

Dipper got back up and went back into the room. However, Pacifica was gone and Dipper panicked because this was not going according to plan but more importantly Pacifica was in danger…

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile with Mabel…**

.

.

.

After the girls got done with the spa, they headed towards the Mystery Shack to hang out for a little while before her friends had to head home. However, while they were walking down the highway that led to the Mystery Shack, they were attacked from a tree that was thrown towards their direction…

"What the hell!?" Mabel said as all three girls dodged the tree.

"Where did that come from?" Grenda asked.

"Girls look!" Candy said as she heard Gideon's thoughts…

"Hello girls. I have returned." Gideon said.

"Gideon!? What's going on and how were you able to throw that tree?" Mabel demanded.

"Oh Mabel…I have recently acquired this ability through a very generous friend." Gideon boasted.

"You got it from Bill!" Candy said after reading his mind.

"Crap. I forgot you were a psychic." Gideon said.

"BILL!? Are you out of your mind!?" Mabel shouted.

"I might as well be! You think you are so damn high and mighty Mabel! All because you have powers and I didn't and that's why you didn't want us to be friends because you couldn't trust me! After all I've done to prove my loyalty! I've kept your secret from everyone, I've stopped trying to get with you, and most of all I contributed to our project together to help you in our grade so you wouldn't have to repeat the class!" Gideon shouted.

"…I'm…I'm sorry. Okay!? I only kept you at a distance because…because I felt we wouldn't work out being friends." Mabel said now feeling guilty about what she told him earlier.

"It's too late for apologies Mabel! You pushed me to this and I must keep my end of the deal. I've done everything for you but now…I have to give Bill what he wants in order for me to finally have my own power. That way I will no longer be nothing and I will finally be something!" Gideon shouted as he grabbed the ground beneath the three girls and lifted it out of the earth which flung the girls.

The fall hurt Candy and Grenda pretty badly to where they couldn't get back up. However, thanks to Mabel's vampire regenerative ability, she was unharmed. Mabel got back on her feet and faced Gideon in a fit of anger as her eyes glowed and her fangs appeared after seeing her friends hurt…

"GIDEON! What's your damn problem!? I know I was hurtful but this is taking things too far! They had nothing to do with what I said towards you!" Mabel shouted.

"Oh but they do Mabel…Bill requires all of your powers and abilities and in return I will keep this power and finally make you mine! Nothing will change the fact that you pushed me away and now I'm going to make sure that I'll never be rejected again!" Gideon shouted with tears as he used his powers again and flung a big boulder at Mabel in a fit of upset anger.

However, Mabel used her vampire strength and bashed through the boulder. She then used her speed and Mabel grabbed Gideon by the throat. Her red eyes glowed fiercely at Gideon and she breathed heavily as she was about to bite his neck…

"D-Don't…do…it…" Candy struggled to say but Mabel heard her.

"I should! He needs to pay!" Mabel shouted as she squeezed harder.

"I hear…your thoughts…Mabel…Please…stop." Candy begged.

"Go on! Do it! I have nothing to live for without you! SO END IT!" Gideon struggled to say as tears fell down on his face.

Mabel saw this and hesitated for a moment before letting Gideon go. This is just like what happened before when she was in California. Someone tried to harm Mabel and she nearly killed them just like the last time in Piedmont. However, Mabel learned there was a better way as she loosened her grip and let Gideon go.

Gideon coughed while holding his sore throat. Mabel then turned back to normal as her eye color went away and her teeth retracted back. Once Gideon caught his breath he faced Mabel once again…

"You should have killed me. After everything I've done and everything I can still do! Why!?" Gideon shouted but was met with a hug from Mabel…

"I should have been kinder to you…You are special Gideon but you don't need a dumb power to prove it. I'm deeply sorry." Mabel said as she meant it while her own tears fell from her eyes.

"…Do…Do you…mean that?" Gideon asked as he calmed down.

"Yes…I promise to be your friend Gideon…only if you give up this power Bill gave you." Mabel said and Gideon nodded once Mabel broke away from the hug she gave.

However, there was a sudden shaking of the earth and blue flame erupted from the ground. From that flame Bill appeared and his look on his face could only be described as betrayed and enraged….

"YOU USELESS TOOL!" Bill shouted.

"It's over Bill! I'm callin off the deal!" Gideon shouted.

"Here I thought you wanted to be empowered! Now you will have nothing! I'm going to take away everything from you!" Bill shouted as he threw a blue fireball towards Mabel but Gideon pushed her out of the way and took the hit.

"I will have Gravity Falls' paranormal powers and once I do, all will bow down before me!" Bill shouted before he took his leave the same way he came.

Gideon laid on the ground in pain. The blue fire destroyed his amulet that Bill gave him but hurt him too as he coughed up blood. Mabel rushed over with tears in her eyes and the other girls made their way once they were able to…

"W-Why?" Mabel asked.

"B-Because…You've changed me Mabel…In more ways than one…" Gideon said before he lost consciousness.

"Gideon! GIDEON!" Mabel shouted as she shook him but with no response.

"Don't worry Mabel. I still feel his thoughts but we should get him to a hospital." Candy said.

"We can take him to the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan can have Soos drive him quickly to the hospital." Mabel said.

"Okay. I'll carry him." Grenda said as she lifted Gideon's body.

The three hurried as fast as they could to the Mystery Shack and Mabel hoped Gideon would survive because she owes him a real friendship especially after what he's done to protect her against Bill. Once they arrived Mabel convinced Stan to let Soos drive them to the hospital.

Even though Gideon did try to attack Mabel and her friends, she understood why. Now that Gideon has turned a new leaf, Mabel was going to make sure from now on Gideon won't be pushed away anymore. She doesn't have any intentions of being with him as far as a relationship goes but Mabel wasn't going to let go of a friend that defended her against something that could have harmed her…

.

.

.

 **Back with Dipper…**

Dipper rushed and searched room after room to find Pacifica until his search lead him to the attic. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A full manifestation of a ghost was right in front of him. Even though he was recording, Dipper saw the ghost had Pacifica laying on the floor unconscious…

"Her energy. It's enough for my business to be finished." The ghost said.

"H-Hey! I don't know who you are, but you better not have hurt Pacifica!" Dipper shouted and the ghost turned to face Dipper.

"Where is my family? Who are you?" The ghost asked.

"My name is Dipper Pines. As for you family, they had to leave because of this house being haunted. Now answer me! Is Pacifica alright?!" Dipper demanded and the ghost turned to Pacifica's body lying on the ground.

"Yes she is still amongst you. She has little energy left but she'll make it." The ghost said.

"Are you…going to hurt her?" Dipper asked.

"No…I need to know my family is safe." The ghost said.

"I'm sure they are. They moved into town according to the forward address." Dipper explained.

"Very well…I can now move on…" The ghost said and then it disappeared.

Dipper wasted no time as he hurried over to Pacifica to see if she was truly alright. However, she wasn't waking up as Dipper tried to wake her…

"Pacifica! Please wake up. Don't…Don't leave me." Dipper said as tears formed in his eyes.

He didn't know what to do. Even though the ghost said she would be alright, she still wasn't waking up. Dipper had no choice as he turned off the camera and lifted her body…

"Don't worry Pacifica…I'll find a way to bring you back." Dipper said as he walked out of the house with Pacifica in his arms.

.

.

.

Deep in Pacifica's psyche, she awoke in what seemed like a dark void all around her. She didn't know what was going on as she cried out Dipper's name but no answer. The last thing Pacifica remembered was he being in the room with Dipper trying to record some ghost activity. However, everything when dark afterwards.

"What…should I do?" Pacifica said as she looked all around her then began to walk even though she had no idea where to.

"I hope I can get out of here. I don't want to leave Dipper alone…" Pacifica said in worry.

Pacifica walked what seemed like hours to her. However, nothing but empty darkness was all she found…

.

.

.

 **Back with Dipper…**

.

.

.

Dipper was able to get Pacifica back to the Mystery Shack but he put her in the back where the tool shed was because he didn't want to alarm the customers. Dipper then went inside and saw Wendy at the counter reading a magazine…

"Sup little dude?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy. Where is Soos at right now?" Dipper asked.

"Oh he's giving tours right now through the scare house. He left earlier to take Mabel and her friends to the hospital for some reason but soon came back to finish his shift. So what's going on?" Wendy asked.

"Well…I need to call someone that can help me." Dipper said.

"Sure man. Use the store phone, it's your home after all." Wendy said.

"Oh right." Dipper said. Even though he seemed calm outside, he wasn't thinking straight because he was panicking right now. He hoped not to show it in front of anyone but Wendy knew something was up.

Dipper then called Candy on the store phone and explained what happened and if she could help Pacifica wake up. Wendy gave Dipper space to make this call but she still eavesdropped on the conversation. Normally she would have thought Dipper was making this stuff up but after finding out his family are vampires, she knew this wasn't too farfetched. Dipper then hung up the phone and was going to go back to Pacifica until Wendy stopped him before he could get to the exit…

"I overheard everything dude. I want to help." Wendy said.

"No offence Wendy but I don't know how." Dipper said

"If you want I can keep watch from outside so no one bothers you guys from helping Pacifica." Wendy offered.

"Alright but…try not to freak out." Dipper said as they both left the gift shop.

"Freak out? About what?" Wendy asked.

"Well. Candy is a real psychic and Pacifica…is a witch." Dipper said.

"Woah, really!? That's so cool!" Wendy said with enthusiasm.

"But please keep it a secret. They like to keep their secrets from everyone just like mine and Mabel's." Dipper explained.

"No problem. I haven't told anyone about you guys and will continue to keep it a secret. I'm not the type to gossip other people's business." Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy. Now let's go. Candy should be here soon." Dipper said as he led Wendy to where Pacifica was being kept.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile with Mabel…**

Mabel and her friends dropped Gideon off at the hospital. However, Soos couldn't stay to give them a ride back but that didn't matter since it wasn't that far of a walk back. Suddenly, Candy got a cell phone call from Dipper explaining what happened to Pacifica…

"Girls. Dipper says, Pacifica is in some sort of trance from being possessed earlier. We should hurry back to the Mystery Shack." Candy said.

"What about Gideon?" Grenda asked.

"I'm sure he'll be alright since he's in the hospital now. Come on, let's go." Mabel said and the three girls left the hospital and started rushing towards the Mystery Shack, which was a few miles away.

.

.

.

After what seemed like an hour of heading towards the Mystery Shack, the girls finally arrived. Candy heard Dipper's thoughts that lead to the back of the Mystery Shack and the three girls made their way there. Once they got to the tool shed, Mabel knocked and Wendy opened the door…

"Wendy? W-What are you doing here?" Mabel asked.

"I'm here to help keep a look out while you guys help Pacifica." Wendy said.

"Oh...Thanks. I'm glad you're here." Mabel said and Wendy nodded as she stepped out and the girls went inside.

"Candy. I'm glad you're here. Can you read Pacifica's thoughts? Is she going to wake up?" Dipper questioned.

"It's faint but she's still sending out waves from her mind. She must be trapped inside her head, I'm going to have to use my telepathy to communicate and guild her out." Candy said.

"Have you done this before?" Mabel asked.

"Well…This is actually my first time. My parents taught me the basics but I never had to do it before so this will be rough. Just give me some time and space and I should be able to bring Pacifica back." Candy said and everyone left except Dipper…

"Candy…I know. We had our differences…and…I know I can't return your feelings but-" Dipper said until Candy held up a hand.

"Dipper…Did you forget I'm a mind reader. I know what you are trying to say and don't worry. I know what Pacifica means to you…and what you mean to her. Now…go. I need to prepare." Candy said which Dipper understood and entrusted Candy.

Once Candy was alone in the tool shed, she began her attempt to commune psychically with Pacifica by pressing her forehead to hers.

"Will she be able to pull it off?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sure she will." Dipper said.

"Not to break topic or anything but how do you know about Candy?" Mabel asked.

"Because I told her." Dipper said.

"Dipper! She was keeping that a secret for a reason!" Mabel yelled.

"Actually Mabel. I also know about you both two along with your great uncles." Wendy said.

"W-WHAT!?" Mabel shouted.

"Don't worry. I'm cool with it, just like Soos. I promise not to let anyone's secret be exposed.

"…Aren't you…afraid of us?" Mabel asked.

"Eh. It's whateves. I'm just stoked that I got such awesome friends." Wendy said with a smile and Mabel smiled too.

"Please don't tell Stan about this Mabel. If he finds out Pacifica is hurt he'll lecture me about messing around with the paranormal and might send Pacifica away." Dipper said.

"Dipper, Grunkle Stan wouldn't do that after she helped to save me that one time but I won't tell him if that makes you feel better, since she's your girlfriend." Mabel teased.

"Sh-Shut up Mabel!" Dipper said as he blushed while looking away and the girls laughed.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile…**

.

.

.

Deep in Pacifica's mind, Pacifica walked aimlessly not knowing what to do or where to go. She was about to give up since nothing but darkness was all around her. However, a voice faintly spoke to her and then got strong enough for Pacifica to hear it clearly…

"Pacifica? Can you hear me?" Candy called.

"Who's that?" Pacifica asked.

"This is Candy. I'm calling you through your mind by connecting mine." Candy explained.

"What's going on?" Pacifica asked.

"Because you were possessed, your body went into a spiritual coma but I'm going to help you out." Candy explained.

"Thank you so much Candy." Pacifica said.

"First I need you to look down." Candy instructed and Pacifica did what she was told.

"Do you see it?" Candy asked.

"Wh-What is this?" Pacifica asked seeing a watery reflection of memories suddenly appearing.

"These are your memories curtain ones will guild you out but it has to be ones of strong emotion." Candy said.

"Strong emotion?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes. The one emotion that you feel strongest in your heart and soul. Follow it through the memories and your mind will wake up." Candy explained.

Pacifica then looked through the memories until she found one that made her heart beat and she knew this was the first one she had to follow as it appeared in front of her…

" _That's right Pacifica. Use the element to give it life now."_ Priscilla said to Pacifica's mirror image.

Pacifica was seeing herself in her memory when she was a child learning magic for the first time. It was heartwarming because her mother fully spent her time with Pacifica for this occasion.

"That's good Pacifica! You're heading towards the right direction." Candy said.

Once the memory faded away, Pacifica then looked down again for another memory and this time was when she met Dipper for the first time…

 _"H-Hi." Dipper nervously said and Pacifica and her friends stopped talking to Dipper's greeting._

 _"Like, who are you?" Tiffany, one of Pacifica's friends asked._

 _"Oh I-I'm Dipper. I just thought to come by and introduce-" Dipper said until he was cut off by Amanda, Pacifica's other friend, interrupting him._

 _"Fine, nice to meet you. Now buzz off." Amanda said which was bothering Dipper a little._

 _"Actually I was talking to-" Dipper said._

 _"We don't care who you were talking to. Now beat it!" Tiffany rudely said._

"Dipper…I'm so sorry about not giving you a proper greeting. If I knew before what I know now about you…I wouldn't been so cold towards you. I…I love you Dipper Pines." Pacifica said which Candy heard and couldn't help but feel a little upset.

Suddenly, after feeling the guilt in her heart, Candy's connection broke and was back in reality…

"No! Damn it!" Candy shouted as she tried to reconnect again but it didn't work.

"Candy? What's wrong?" Dipper asked as the gang came in.

"My connection broke…Pacifica is on her own now…" Candy said as she along with the rest of the group look at Pacifica's body which was still unconscious…

.

.

.

Pacifica looked again for another memory that had meaning to her and suddenly found another…

 _"Dipper I was wondering if this proposal would work?" Pacifica asked as she showed him her notes about the possibility of ghosts and the research into them…_

 _"Hmm…It would be a great idea if we had hard scientific proof or evidence that ghost do exist. Alright, let's do it but we would need a proper time and location to do this experiment." Dipper said with a small excited smile._

 _"I agree. Also I'll purchase some equipment we would need to conduct our investigation. We would need to record everything and collect anything we would find relating to the possible paranormal activity. I can't wait to do this!" Pacifica said excitedly too as she smiled as well. However, both of them noticed each other…and how close they were together but quickly backed away blushing._

 _Clearing his throat Dipper collected his notes and Pacifica did the same until one paper was on the bed but both tried grabbing it at the same time and both of their hands touched by accident. Noticing each other again, they blushed again. However, instead of backing away again, they slightly leaned in with each other._

However, the memory faded away and Pacifica's heart was beating with each breath she took. That day was the first time she had feelings towards Dipper and awoke something new inside Pacifica. Something she now cherishes…

Pacifica continued once more to search for another memory and this one was the one that held a great meaning to her…

 _Suddenly, the creature moved and busted out of the restraints holding it causing chunks of rock to fly and one rock hit Pacifica in the face making her bleed…_

 _"Pacifica…" Dipper shouted in fear at seeing her get hit._

 _Pacifica was hurt but knew she needed Dipper's help if they were to beat this thing. She then noticed her face was bleeding and then looked at Dipper. Without thinking, Pacifica quickly slammed Dipper's lips into hers that were bleeding. A mix of emotions were burning inside Dipper but thankfully the blood recovered Dipper and he was at full strength again._

 _"Now…go stop that thing." Pacifica said with a smile while looking into Dipper's eyes and he did the same as he nodded in agreement._

"I'm glad you saved me that day. I truly fell in love with you after that and I want nothing more than to be with you because…I see a real life with you Dipper and…I want to create new memories with you!" Pacifica said and suddenly a bright light appeared and flashed right into Pacifica…

.

.

.

"GASP!" Pacifica breathed in sharply as she finally awoke from her spiritual coma.

"Pacifica!" Everyone shouted with relief and Dipper hugged Pacifica. However, without noticing, Candy left the shed.

"Thank you." Pacifica whispered and Dipper smile but was caught off guard as Pacifica slammed her lips against his after she pulled him in by the collar.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Mabel squealed as her and Grenda fangirled over Pacifica kissing Dipper.

Wendy walked out of the young teenaged romance going on in the shed and found Candy sitting down looking depressed. She knew something was up and put two and two together that Candy was upset about Dipper and Pacifica's relationship.

"Lovesick, huh?" Wendy said which startled Candy's train of thought.

"N-No! I'm glad Pacifica's back and…with Dipper." Candy said.

"Look girl. I'm not a psychic like you but I know when someone is lying especially when it's about a boy they liked." Wendy said and after she said that saw Candy tearing up and knew she hit the nail on the head.

"So what if I like him…He loves Pacifica. I can't change that! And even if I could, it wouldn't be right! I-I just…" Candy struggled to say.

"You just want to be special in his eyes like Pacifica is?" Wendy said which took Candy's breath away.

"I…I…."Candy said.

"You are special to Dipper Candy. Look at what you just did today. You saved Pacifica and he'll forever be grateful to you for what you did." Wendy said.

"I am grateful." Dipper said behind Candy and Wendy which surprised Candy as she looked at him and everyone else that heard the whole thing.

"D-Dipper…I…" Candy still having tears in her eyes.

"You saved Pacifica Candy. A debt I could never repay. So thank you from the bottom of my heart." Dipper said with a smile as he extended his hand and helped Candy off the ground.

"Candy. I too want to thank you for guiding me back to the waking world and back to Dipper…" Pacifica said which was responded by a hug Candy gave.

Every fiber in Candy's heart hated that she wasn't in Pacifica's shoes but knowing that she was able to help Dipper gave Candy some closure towards her feelings. She knew her love for Dipper would never go away but she also knew his heart has a right to choose for itself. She may be able to read minds but no one can read another's heart and Dipper's heart chose Pacifica…

"Take care…of him." Candy whispered in Pacifica's ear before running off.

"Candy!" Mabel cried out as she, Grenda, and Wendy went after her leaving Pacifica and Dipper behind…

"I...don't know what to say." Dipper said.

"Well…I do." Pacifica said as she looked at Dipper straight in the eyes.

"Dipper…I love you." Pacifica said boldly but with pride knowing he was her life now and nothing was going to change that.

"I love you too…Pacifica." Dipper responded back as the two shared another kiss…

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile…**

.

.

.

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Bill shouted as he threw another fire ball at the wall of the hotel room he was staying in which burned a hole.

Bill's attempts at his goals failed over and over again. He didn't know what to do as he sat on his bed until he heard a knock on the door of his hotel room.

"The sign says do not disturb!" Bill shouted until he opened the door reviling two twins but with a strange aura around them.

"We have come…to end the vampire twins. Will you help us?" One twin asked and Bill smiled…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: HAHAHAHAH! I hope you all enjoyed this longer chapter. Any theories on whom these "Twins" are? Hmm? Lol. If not, find out next time…BYE.**


End file.
